Forced Intimacies
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: AU Fiction. Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo.Marisol was a carefree college student until she was kidnapped and forced into a ring of prostitution.Will someone in the organization throw her a lifeline or is there no hope? Cena/OC and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It is one I was unsure about posting but after talking with a friend, I realized I should and see what happens.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

Warning: Rape and Non-Con sex in this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Marisol Forrester sat at a table outside of the coffee shop with her friends, Christy and Jade. The three 20 year olds were junior at the University of Nevada.

"Can you believe this? Someone reported another girl missing." Christy said as they enjoyed their iced coffees. She was a brunette from Arizona studying law.

"I know. That's like the third in the last two months." Marisol replied. She was a blond from California studying medicine.

"Yep." Jade replied. She was a red head from Washington studying English.

They continued to talk about things not noticing they were being watched.

"I think the blond is perfect. We have enough brunettes and red heads." Phil Brooks told his associates Mason Ryan and Wade Barrett.

"So what do you want us to do?" Wade asked him.

"I want you to take her when she is alone. Then we will take her to the place and make her join us."

"What if she doesn't?" Mason asked.

"She will. Everyone we have taken joins us."

"Except Eve. She didn't want to join us and she ended up dead." Wade replied remembering the Latin beauty that wouldn't break no matter what they did. They had to get rid of her for the business.

"I have a feeling that won't happen. Now let's plan this abduction."

They began to work on the plan to take Marisol. She would join their call girl ring. Over the last few months, they had been running low on girls willing to turn tricks. They needed the income to stay in good with a wealthy Boston businessman who owed multiple businesses in the US including their call girl ring.

With the shortage, they had taken to kidnapping young girls and taking them to a warehouse where they would break them down and make them join the ring. So far they had taken four girls. Eve was the only who didn't join no matter what they did and they had no choice but kill her.

Phil told Mason to continue to watch the blond and they would find the perfect time to take her. He and Wade then headed to the apartment complex where the call girls lived. Most of the girls lived alone but a few were roommates. They wanted to check on it before getting the warehouse to get things ready for the blond to come.

"We should go Christy." Jade told her. "We have that class."

"Right. See you at home, Marisol."

"Okay." Marisol said as her two roommates left to go to class. Once they left, Marisol headed out too. She was going back to the apartment.

Mason watched Marisol leave and head to her apartment. He sat in the car and watched the apartment. He watched as her roommates came home a short while later and then three guys came to visit them. They were Mike Mizanin, Zack Ryder and Alex Riley. He knew them from the college.

"You should move in with me." Mike Mizanin told his girlfriend, Christy. The guys had come over to spend time with their girlfriends.

"Mike, I'm happy living with Marisol and Jade." Christy replied with a laughed as the group drank some more.

"But Jade is getting ready to move out and live with Zack."

"What?" Marisol asked shocked. "You're moving?"

"I was going to tell you guys today." Jade said with a smile.

"Well I'm happy if you're happy." Marisol replied.

"Thanks."

"So, move in with me." Mike asked again.

"I don't know. I hate to leave Marisol with the rent."

"I can move in. Since Mike wants Christy to live with him." Alex replied.

"Alright. That works for me." Marisol smiled at the thought of her boyfriend moving in.

"Good."

They spend the rest of the night just hanging out. After the guys left, Mason called Phil or Punk as he was called and told him what he knew about the guys who visited. Punk told him to continue to watch for the perfect time.

The next day Jade and Christy left before Marisol for class. Marisol got her stuff together and headed out. She did her normal routine of stopping for coffee and then walking to school. She never noticed the black van nearby. She walked out of the coffee shop and started to walk to school.

Mason was driving the van with Punk and Wade. Punk was going to be the one to take her. He got the syringe ready.

"Excuse me Miss?" David Otunga said stopping Marisol on the sidewalk.

"Yes." Marisol asked. She thought he was familiar but she couldn't place him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where something is."

"Okay, what?" She didn't know why he had stopped her.

Punk walked up behind her and as David distracted her. She didn't have time to react when the needle entered her neck. She quickly fell back and was caught by Punk.

"Quick let's get her in the van." Punk said to David.

They put Marisol inside and were soon on their way. They drove to an abandoned warehouse on the out skirts of town. They got out of the van and Mason carried Marisol inside. He placed her on a bed in the warehouse and handcuffed her to it.

"How did you want to do this one?" Wade asked Punk.

"We are going to do what we always do. We will fuck her over and over again. She will become a whore and then put her to work. I have a feeling she will bring in a lot of money."

Punk called the boss in Boston and told him that they finally had a petite blond. He told them to do what they always do and in three days to a week take her to the apartment complex. The boss's son was over it. He outranked everyone and they all answered to him

"Alright. The boss okayed it for us to do what we do. We will start with the doctor examine her and make sure she has nothing and to see if she is a virgin or not." Punk left the room and the doctor entered.

They waited outside for the doctor to examine her. This was normal for everyone they picked up. They had to make sure she was in good health.

"Doctor." Punk said when he came out of the room.

"She is in excellent health. She obviously works out and eats healthy. She has no diseases or anything like that. She is not a virgin so you won't have to deal with that."

"Excellent. Thank you." He handed the doctor five thousand dollars and had Wade show him out. "Now that it is out of the way, we can proceed to break her. Once we have and she is convinced that she is nothing but a whore, she will head to the apartment complex."

"Someone will wonder where she is." Wade said as he came back. "She isn't like the others. They were runaways. She is not. They will want to find her."

"Then we go to her place and take some of her clothes and write a note saying that she is leaving. She needed some time to herself. Once we have her under our control, she will write to them or call and tell them she has a new life."

Wade and Mason nodded in agreement. They knew it would be difficult as Marisol wasn't like the others. She was a college student and obviously had friends and family. The others had been runaways who had no one. Now they worked at the apartment complex and made them money.

"Leave me with her." Punk said to them. They knew he always got the first go with the girls.

Once they had left, Punk walked over to her and undressed her. He knew the drug would wear off in a few minutes. He undressed also and joined her on the bed. He made sure to get a condom as they couldn't take a chance for a pregnancy. She was clean as the doctor had told them but they couldn't risk pregnancy. He kissed her and she woke up.

"What are you doing?" She yelled trying to move. She then noticed she was handcuffed.

"Oh sweet Marisol. You are my prisoner for now." He said to her.

"Why?" She said trying to stay strong. She wasn't going to cry and give him the satisfaction.

"Because I need you. I have a call girl business and I need more girls." He smiled. "I haven't been able to get anyone willing to join me lately. So I have taken to kidnapping girls to join me."

"I won't join you." She said firmly.

"You will once we break you."

"No."

"We will break you. See this is why we brought you here. We take the girls and we keep them here for three days to a week depending on how long it takes to break you. Once you are under our control, we will take you to the house where you will be working."

"You won't break me."

"Oh, we will. You see how we do it is me and my two associates fuck you over and over again until you are nothing. Once you're nothing, we control you."

"NO, you won't."

"I see you're going to be difficult. How sad. You have no idea what we do to girls who are so difficult. Now, this is going to be painful." He got a gag and placed it in her mouth.

He had hoped things would be smooth but he could see it wouldn't be. Once he put the gag in, he positioned himself over her. He didn't take his time as he thrusted into her hard. He began to go faster and harder into her. He wasn't paid to be gentle as the point was to break her. They needed another girl in the house and he was going to make sure Marisol was that.

He spent the next few hours with her and he took her over and over again. Once he had, he left her to rest before one of the others would be brought in. He hoped it would take three days to break her but he wasn't sure. If she couldn't be broken within a week, they had no choice but kill her.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Warning: Sex Scene

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The next three days went by quickly, Christy and Jade began to worry when Marisol wasn't home on that third day. She had said she was going on vacation which usually meant for the weekend. Monday came and Marisol still wasn't home. They called her parents who said they hadn't heard from her.

By the fourth day, Christy and Jade were frantic with worry. They went to the police station to report her missing.

"You don't understand. Marisol wouldn't just leave." Christy said to the detective.

"She left a note saying she was going on vacation." Daniel Bryan said from his desk. "That doesn't seem that she is missing."

"Marisol should have been back on Monday. She never takes longer than a three day weekend. This isn't like her." Jade added.

"Look the only thing we can do is put out a missing person report. But odds are she is just on vacation. She will probably contact you in a few days." Justin Gabriel, another detective replied to the girls.

"You don't know Marisol. Doesn't it seem weird that over the last two months, three girls have been reported missing and one ended up dead? They could have taken Marisol."

"Girls, we will look into this but it doesn't seem that anything is wrong." Jay said to them.

"Fine." Christy said as they walked out. "Loser cops." She said once they were outside.

"I know. I know something is wrong. What if whoever took those other girls also took Marisol." Jade replied.

"I know. We asked around and no one has seen her. I don't know what to do. The stupid cops won't help us. We have to find her."

"I know."

They headed back to their apartment after the police station. They began to look through things again. Nothing told them what happened. They wondered and worried about their friend. Was she just on vacation or had something happened to her? They didn't know but they could only pray wherever she was, she was okay.

"Is she broken yet?" Wade asked when Punk came out of the room where Marisol was.

"Yes. It is time to take her to the apartment complex. I talked to the boss and based on photos and what I told him, he thinks she will be a top earner. So she gets a very nice apartment at the complex."

"Alright. Did you call ahead to John?" Mason asked.

"Yes. He knows exactly what to do." Punk said as they got things together to take Marisol to the house. John was their boss also and they knew to obey him as well.

Once they got everything, they took Marisol from the warehouse and put her in the van. They then headed to the house that wasn't that far from the strip. Once they arrived, they helped Marisol out and took her inside.

"This must be the new one." John said greeting them. She was a pretty one much more pretty than any of the others in the complex.

"Yes. You talked to your father?" Punk asked him.

"Yes. I have her apartment ready. So you guys are free to go do what you do. I will take it from here."

"Alright."

Punk, Mason and Wade quickly left the house. Once they were gone, John turned to Marisol. She would definitely be a top earner.

"Alright, let's get you to your apartment." John said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. They came to the apartment she would have and headed in. "This is your apartment. As you can see, you have everything you could want. We don't allow you to use a computer unless we are beside you. We will have you call your family and tell them that you aren't coming back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Marisol replied with her head down.

"Alright. Well, we always ask that you pick a different name for the job. So what name would you like?"

"Holiday." She said saying the name Punk told her to use. He said it would suit her because being with her was like taking a holiday.

"Alright. Well, as is custom I have to see if you are as good as Punk and the others say." He walked over to the door and locked it. He walked back over to her. "Never let any of them kiss you on the lips. That is not for them."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm the only one who gets that privilege from you. Now on your knees slut."

Marisol didn't say anything as she dropped to her knees. She knew exactly what he wanted. He unzipped his jeans and watched as she took him into her mouth. She was as good as Punk said. She was by far the best the house and would easily get top dollar. Once she made him come, he slid her dress off and laid her back on the bed.

He joined her on the bed and placed a condom on. Once he had, he positioned himself at her. He slid inside her and started thrusting into her. She moaned as he did. He gave her a chance to get use to him and he began thrusting again. Punk had been right when he said she was good and tight. She would bring top dollar.

She moaned as he continued his pace. He began to increase his speed when she started screaming his name. They were soon close to the edge. It had been awhile since he had someone as good as she was. He knew it wasn't from being broken by Punk and the others in the warehouse. She was just obviously naturally good in bed.

"I'm so close." She moaned as he continued. He could tell that he was too. He thrusted one more time and they both came together. Once they had, he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Well Punk was right. You are very good. You will get settled in tonight and have your first appointment tomorrow. The rules are simple. You do not let them kiss you on the lips. Get the money first before you do them. Always use a condom. Three ways have to be approved. We always send you with security unless the appointment takes place here. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. Now the rules of the complex. We provide you with a TV with cable for your viewing pleasure in your apartment and go anywhere in the complex except the theme rooms unless you are booked into them. You can't use the computers unless we are there with you. Contact with your family is not allowed. Now that you are one of the girls here, you belong to us as is evident from the tattoo on your shoulder." He walked over to her and showered her the tattoo in the mirror. It was of a small tiger the sign of his father's business.

"We are your family. You will use your chosen name, Holiday when you are with a client or stripping which you might have to do depending on how you perform for your first paying client. At any other time you are your name, Marisol. Punishments are given out but are rare. The type of punishment will be decided based on the rule you break. One more thing, any person in my father's organization has the right to be with you. They must make an approved appointment first but you can't refuse them. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied softly.

"Good. There is a copy of the rules in your drawer by your bed. You rarely will service clients in your apartment. If the appointment takes place here, you usually use the theme rooms or one of the other client apartments. We like to let you have a space that is all your own. However there are occasions when you might have to in your room. This is usually when the rooms are all booked or if one of our members would like time with you." He walked to the door. "I will leave you and let you get comfortable. Dinner will be served soon and another girl will come up to take you to the dining room."

He walked out and down to the office. He knew she was one of the call girls now but there was something about her. He felt a connection with her that he had never felt before. Having her one time wouldn't be enough as it usually was with the others. Being with the girls like that wasn't something he really liked but it was necessary. Marisol was different. Being with her was more than amazing. He would have her as much as he wanted. He was looking through the books when he got a call.

"Yes." He said answering.

"This is Chris Jericho's personal assistant and he would like to book an escort tomorrow night at the Sheraton Hotel." The female on the line said.

"Of course." John said. Chris was one of their best and he couldn't think of anyone better to be with the new girl. "Would Mr. Jericho be interested in a new girl? A pretty blond?"

"Yes, he would." She replied.

"Excellent. He can expect Holiday tomorrow night at seven."

"I will tell him. Thank you." She hung up quickly.

John wrote down the appointment. He put the client name, the place, date, time and girl's name on a form. The girl would take the form with her and collect her payment. Once she collected it, she brought it back and gave it to him. Once the company's percent was taken out, she would be given her cut. The only thing she got to keep that the company had no claim to was the tip left by the client. Not all organizations let their girls do that but his father believed it helped them and gave them a good reason to remain.

The only way a girl got out of the business was to marry out which usually involved marrying a client or to die. There was no other way out. Because the girls usually knew too much about the business. Girls who ran away were usually caught and put to death. The ones who weren't were usually so messed up that no one believed anything they said.

He made the appointment and left the office to make sure that the girls were fine. It was his job to keep things running smoothly. This was a money maker business and their girls were the best in Vegas.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The next day John went to Marisol's apartment**. **It was time for her to call her family and let them know she wouldn't be back.

"Marisol, it's time for the call to your family." John said coming in.

"Yes, sir." She replied. She was dressed in black yoga pants and pink shirt that she had found in the apartment.

"Here is the phone and here is the script." He handed her the cell phone that was made for this purpose and a script that all the girls used when calling home.

Marisol took the phone and dialed her parents' number. She read over the script so she would know what to say.

"Hello." Her mother said answering.

"Mom, its Marisol." She replied.

"Oh Marisol, how is your vacation? Your friends are worried about you."

"I know. I'm calling to let you know that I met someone on my vacation and he and I are married. I love him and want to be with him. I won't be coming home."

"What? Marisol, you married someone you don't know?" Lucinda was shocked. This was not like her daughter.

"Yes. Mom, I love you and dad but my place is with my husband. I won't be back." She hung up before anything else was said.

Lucinda put the phone down shocked. Marisol was not the type of person to just get married and not come home. She had to know what was going on. She quickly dialed star 69 to trace the call. She was shocked when it came back to a hotel in Hawaii. She decided to call Christy and Jade and let them know what Marisol said.

"Hello." Christy said when she picked up.

"Christy, its Lucinda, Marisol's mother." She said politely.

"Yes, have you heard from Marisol?" Christy asked hoping she had.

"Yes, she called and said she had met someone and she was married. She said she is staying with her husband. When I dialed the number back, it was a hotel in Hawaii but she wasn't registered."

"Marisol wouldn't just go and marry someone she didn't know." Christy was shocked by Lucinda's words. Marisol wasn't the type to just up and get married.

"I know that dear but that is what she said."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Christy hung up and began researching hotels in Hawaii. She also managed to hack into the computer and see if Marisol had applied for a marriage license. The computer showed she had not.

"Hey, everything okay?" Jade asked walking in.

"No. Marisol called her mom and said she was married and staying with her husband and not coming back."

"What? No way."

"Yes. So I looked up some hotels in Hawaii and there is no Marisol Forrester registered. I checked marriage licenses too and there was nothing. Jade, something is off. We need to talk to those cops again."

The girls left their apartment and headed to the police station. Something was off with this and they weren't going to stop until they found Marisol one way or the other.

"We would like to talk to Detective Bryan please." Christy said to the desk sergeant.

"Hold on. Bryan, you have a visitor." He yelled back.

"What?" Daniel said walking to the desk. He immediately remembered the girls from a week earlier. "What can I do for you?"

"Marisol called her mother and said she had met someone and married him. That she wasn't coming home." Jade replied.

"Then she isn't missing. She chose to leave." Daniel replied.

"NO, this isn't like Marisol. She wouldn't just marry someone she just met. Something is wrong about this."

"Girls, your friend said she was fine. That she met someone and was staying with him." Justin said walking up. "This is not a missing person case."

"So you won't even consider that something is wrong and look for her?" Jade said angrily.

"No." Justin replied. "She is of legal age. She called and said she was fine. There is nothing for us to do. I think you just need to realize that your friend isn't coming back."

"You both are assholes." Christy said walking away. Jade followed and they headed back to their apartment.

They couldn't just forget everything. They knew Marisol and she wouldn't just marry someone she just met and stay with him. She would let him meet her family and friends. That was who Marisol was. They decided they would hire a private detective and find their friend.

Marisol got ready at the apartment for her first client. She was told that she would go to the Sheraton Hotel and meet him. She would have security with her. She was nervous as he was her first client. She knew her family and friends were missing her but they won't want her now that she was damaged. She was nothing but a whore and only good for this.

"Are you ready?"John asked walking in.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jericho is a great customer. He is nice. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you sir." She replied as she got her things together.

"Well Adam is waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir." She said.

She walked down the stairs and out the door to the waiting car. Adam Copeland opened the door for her and then got into the car also. They were soon on their way to the Sheraton. John had told Adam that this was Marisol's first time with a client.

"Relax, Chris is a great guy and very nice. He won't hurt you and I'm going to be nearby. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I know the first one is scary but it will be okay." He smiled at her and received a smile back.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. They soon arrived at the hotel and headed up to the fifth floor. Adam walked her to the door and he knocked.

"You must be Holiday. Come in." Chris nodded to Adam to wait outside the door. He shut it and walked into the room with Marisol. He had been told this was her first time. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." She said quietly.

"Alright. Well why don't we take care of payment first?" He headed over to the bar and got the money. "Here you go. That's two thousand dollars for the hour."

She placed the money in her purse with the form and set it aside. He walked over to her.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" He asked taking her hand. She took it and they headed to the bedroom that was off from the living room in the suite.

Once they were there, he walked over to radio in the room and turned it on something soft. He then turned to her. He walked slowly over to her.

"I know this is your first time with a client. You don't have to be afraid." He said taking her hand. He led her over to the bed and gently kissed her neck. He knew the rules about kissing. "Don't worry." He whispered to her.

He slowly undressed her and laid her back on the bed. He removed his clothes and joined her on the bed. He slowly kissed his way down her body and up again. He got a condom and put it on. Once he had they were soon having sex.

Once it was over, both got dressed. Marisol was relieved that her first time with a client was over. She only hoped she had been good enough for him. She felt someone come up behind her.

"You were very good for your first time with a client." Chris said to her. "John will get a great report."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I would like to set up weekly appointments with you which I will do through John." He got out his wallet. "Here this is for you."

"Thank you." She said taking the five hundred dollars.

"See you next week." He said kissing her on the cheek. He showed her out and she was greeted by Adam.

They were soon on their way back to the apartment complex. Once they were there, Adam took her to the office where John was.

"I take it things went well judging by the call from Chris." John said when she entered. "Please sit down."

"Here is the payment." She said handing him the thousand dollar and then the five hundred dollars.

"The five hundred is for you. You keep that." John handed it back to her. Chris had told him he gave her a tip and to make sure she kept it. "So, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Alright. Chris gave you high remarks and requests your service every Tuesday at 3."

"Alright."

"You can go to your apartment. I'm sure you would like a shower and time to rest." He stood up. "Marisol every week you will have appointments. Sometimes several a day. I just want you to be prepared for that."

"I will thank you."

She quickly headed up to her apartment. It was nicer than the one she had while she was in college. She showered and got into some comfy clothes and put in a movie. She wondered when her next appointment would be and who it would be with. This wasn't what she wanted but she knew her family and friends wouldn't want anything to do with her now. She was damaged and broken. She was good for nothing but having sex with strangers. She was happy that she got to keep some money. She decided that this was her life now and she was going to make the best of it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Warning:Some content might be hard to read. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>A few days later Marisol had an appointment with a Scottish businessman. He had book online and his only requirements was that he wanted a petite blond. As she was the only petite blond, she was schedule for the appointment. She was to meet him at his house. Her security guard for this appointment was Jack Swagger. Normally John liked to send her out with Adam or Randy only and Marisol had no idea why. But they both had other things to do per John's dad. So Jack was her bodyguard.<p>

After getting dressed in a very low cut red silk dress and red stilettos, they left for the house. It was in a very nice upper class neighborhood outside of Las Vegas. The car pulled up to the house and told the guard the name. He let them in and they drove to the front door. Jack opened the door and let Marisol out. He walked her to the door where they were met by Drew McIntyre.

"You must be Holiday. Come in." Drew said moving aside to let her in. He nodded to Jack to wait outside the front door.

Marisol walked further into the house while Drew shut the door. He had done business with the agency before. He liked the girls they send. This one was very beautiful more than the last one he had gotten.

"Let's get the payment out of the way as is the rules." He went over to the mantel and got out the money. He had booked her for two hours. He wanted to take his time. "Here we are. Five Thousand dollars for two hours."

Marisol took the money and placed it in her purse with the form. She put it down and looked at her newest client.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"I want to play a little game with you." He walked over to her. "Let's take this upstairs. I have a special room for this."

She nodded and followed him upstairs. She wondered what kind of game he wanted play. They got to the bedroom.

"Take everything off. I don't want to waste time." He said to her.

She did as he asked and got undressed. She wondered what he was going to do.

"Get on your knees." He said forcefully. She did as he asked and got on her knees. He walked over to her and grabbed some of her hair and pulled her hair back. "Open now, slut."

She was a little scared by his action as she hadn't had many clients before this and the ones she had were very nice. She felt him pulled on her hair again and pulled her head back.

"I said open now slut!"

She did as he asked and opened her mouth. He forced himself into her mouth. He was rough as he did. He began thrusting into her mouth. He continued at a fast pace. He felt himself getting close and he pulled out.

"Not yet slut." He said to her. "Move to the bed."

She did as he asked as she was very scared of him now. She laid down on the bed and waited for him. He paced the floor for a minute, his eyes growing darker by the second. Her throat ached from the act he had just forced upon her. He walked over to the pile of discarded clothes and pulled his belt free from his pants. She felt the fear rising in her again as he walked over to her and wrapped the thick leather around her neck. She tried to struggle away from him but he easily overpowered her and tightened it around her neck.

"Now, the real fun begins." He whispered as he entered her hard and rough. She winced a little and felt the hot tears falling down her face. He wasn't gentle and his paced was frenzied. "You like this don't you, you little whore?" She didn't respond. "I own you, you like what I tell you to like."

An hour and half later, the door to the room opened and Drew walked out freshly showered. He nodded to Jack Swagger, the bodyguard that had accompanied Marisol on the trip and walked away. Marisol laid on the bed for a few minutes, battered and bruised. She stood up and managed to get her dress back on before she stumbled out into the hallway where Jack was waiting for her.

He helped her into the limo and got in himself. He told the driver to go to the apartment complex. Marisol was quiet on the way back. She tried her best to cover any bruises she might have. She moved a little and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her seeing her wince.

"Yes." She replied. She wasn't sure what they would do if she told what happened. She didn't know if they would punish her.

They soon arrived at the apartment complex and Jack walked her into the office where John was waiting. He nodded at Jack and motioned for Marisol to sit down. She did so carefully trying not to show she was in pain. John noticed her movement and wondered what was going on. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir." She said taking out the money slowly. "Here is the money."

He took it but he looked at her arm and saw the bruises. He placed the money in the safe before turning back to her. She got up but collapsed immediately.

"Jack!" He yelled as he leaned down by her. It was then that he noticed the bruises and marks on her.

Jack heard his boss and ran into the office to find Marisol lying on the ground and John leaning over her. "Sir."

"What the hell happened at McIntyre's?" John asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Jack replied as Randy walked in. He had heard John yelling.

"What's going on?" He asked John.

"Please take Marisol to her apartment. I will be there shortly to tend to her. Stay with her and began to clean her up."

"Yes of course." Randy leaned down and picked Marisol up and carried her in his arms to her apartment.

Once Randy was gone with Marisol, John turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"I stay outside the front door as always. I heard them inside. He said he wanted to play a game with her. I thought it was normal. I heard them go upstairs and I went in as always. I was downstairs and I heard him saying things to her and heard noises. I assumed it was what he paid for. I assumed he paid for S&M sex."

John held his temper as he listened. "You are stupid. We don't allow that type of thing with our girls unless it's here on our property. If it is in someone's home, we can't control it and people get hurt."

He walked over to the desk and pressed the button. Adam and Jay, two of his most loyal workers, came in.

"Take Mr. Swagger to the holding room. Randy will be there shortly."

Both nodded and headed out with Jack. He wondered what John was going to do to him. John sighed and got everything he would need to tend to Marisol. He took his cell phone and called his dad on the way up. He explained that it was possible that one of the clients had been too rough with one of the girls. Once he talked to her, he would get back to him. John and his dad agreed if Drew in fact broke the rules, he would be punished.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Marisol was starting to come to. She was crying and writhing in pain. Randy assessed the situation as much as he could. He could tell that there were bruises on her neck from the belt. He could also see that there seemed to be some type of burns. The door to the room swung open and John walked in.<p>

"How is she?"

"She's starting to come to. He wrapped something around her neck. From the looks of it, a belt. There also seems to be some sort of burns on her. I think we need to call the doctor in."

John nodded and Randy left the room to go and make the phone call. John ran to the bathroom that was adjoining her room and grabbed a couple of hot towels. He knew that the towels would help with the bruising. He looked at the burns and realized they were cigarette burns. His blood began to boil.

"Marisol, can you sit up for me if I help you? I need to finish checking you out." She nodded weakly.

He helped her sit up and he continued to look over her injuries. He unzipped the dress and carefully took it off. She groaned in pain when he did.

"I'm sorry. I have to look at the injuries." He said to her. He saw the welts on her back and the marks on her neck. He knew the bruises on her waists were from handcuffs or from being tied up. He carefully helped her lie back down.

He saw Randy walk back into the apartment. He left Marisol and walked over to where Randy was. "Doctor on her way?"

"Yes." Randy said looking where Marisol was. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She has a lot of bruises and injuries." John looked over where she was. He could see she was slowly drifting to sleep. "This won't be tolerated. Drew has never done anything like this to one of the girls and Jack failed as her bodyguard. If you and Adam hadn't been doing that job for my dad, one of you would have been there."

Randy nodded. He knew that John only liked him or Adam to go with Marisol whenever she went. "What do you want to do about Jack and Drew?"

"Jack is in the holding room with Adam and Jay. Go and make him understand that he failed. I will be there as soon as the doctor comes. As for Drew, I will call my dad and find out what he wants us to do."

"Alright." Randy said walking out and toward the storage room on the property. That was where the punishments usually took place.

He had never liked Swagger and now he was getting the chance to take out some of that pent up frustration. He walked into the storage room and smiled at Adam and Jay. He nodded and Jay walked out of the room and stood by the door. "Jack, Jack, Jack…..Cena is not a happy man right now. You know how he gets when he is not happy. He wants answers. Now I am going to ask this question calmly. How come you didn't investigate what was going on?"

"I…..I thought it was what he had paid for….I…." Jack was cut off mid sentence when Randy's fist slammed into his jaw.

"Not good enough. It is your job to make sure that the girls stay safe. And you failed. You're lucky that John left this up to me and Adam. Otherwise, you'd be a dead man." Randy said as he Jack's finger back until it snapped. Jack's screams filled the air and Adam smiled a little. Randy looked at Adam and nodded. Adam pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, tossing the pack to Randy. Randy lit one as well and the two of them circled Jack like sharks at the first smell of blood. Before he could react, Adam punched the other side of Jack's face. Blood was trickling from his lip and the young man was scared out of his mind.

John heard the knock at the door and knew it was the doctor. He walked over and opened the door.

"Thanks Wade." John said to the bodyguard who he asked to guard the gate at the apartment complex. Wade nodded and left. "Stephanie, thank you for coming. She is in here."

Stephanie nodded and followed him into the bedroom. She was shocked when she walked in and saw Marisol. She was on the payroll from John and she was usually only called if the girls needed medication for colds and things or if one happened to get pregnant. Rarely was she called in for this. John and the others made sure that the girls were safe. They had only had maybe two or three over the last ten years that had been hurt by a client. She quickly went to the bed and began to look at her injuries. She put the cream on the burns. Once she was done, she turned to John.

"She is resting. I have her on some morphine for the pain and something to help her sleep. Do you want me to leave some painkillers here?"

John wasn't sure about that. He knew that some of the girls often got hook on painkillers. He didn't' want Marisol to be like that but he also didn't want her to be in pain.

"Leave them." He said to her.

"Alright. I left some cream for the burns. Put it on three times a day." Stephanie looked over her notes. "John, she has serious injuries. They need time to heal. Use the cream on the burns and give her the painkillers as needed. I also left something to help her sleep. She needs at least two weeks to heal. No seeing clients for that time."

"Alright. Thanks you." John said showing her out. He saw Carissa, another girl, walking by. "Carissa, I need you to do me favor."

"Yes of course John." She said with a smile. She liked John but she had only been with him the one time when she first came to the apartment complex. She had another guy in the organization that she saw regularly.

"I need you to stay with Marisol while I deal with something. I don't' want her alone."

"Of course."

"Thank you." John said as he quickly made his way to the storage unit.

John walked into the room and smiled as he saw Jack sitting in the chair bleeding. He patted Randy on the back and whispered something in his ear. Randy nodded and took of out the door.

"Jack,Jack,Jack...you never have been that bright have you? You know the rules...you have to protect the girls at all costs. You have to use your judgment to be able to size up the customers. You failed to do that. Because of you that girl is up there fighting for her life and my father is less than pleased."

"I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't know." Jack said.

"You didn't know?" John said looking up at Adam. "He says he didn't know. That's the first fucking rule you learn."

John grabbed the back of his head and slammed it forward into the table. Blood poured from Jack's nose and John kicked the chair out from underneath him. He grabbed the gun that Adam offered and cocked it, holding it in front of Jack's face.

"The next time one of the girls on your watch breaks so much as a fingernail, you're a dead man. You understand me?" When Jack didn't answer, John placed the gun to his head. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jack whimpered a yes and then John left the room to go back to Marisol's side.

"Leave Jack. Take the rest of the day and clean yourself up. Think about what you did." Adam said helping him up and out the door. Once he had walked Jack out, he headed to the office where he assumed Randy was.

John headed upstairs to Marisol's apartment. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He walked in and saw Carissa sitting by Marisol's bed.

"Thanks, Carissa." He said walking in.

"No problem. Do you want me to come back tomorrow after my client?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She said before heading out.

John sat down in the chair she had vacated. He saw that Marisol was going to be asleep for a while. He pressed the button for the bodyguard to come in. He had some calls to make to Marisol's clients.

"Wade, please stay in the living room in case she needs anything. Call me if she wakes up. I have some calls to make." John said to him. "Normally I would ask Randy or Adam but they had a job to do for my father. So, you are the one to guard her. I'm trusting you Wade and if you do as I ask, then you will move from helping Phil and guarding the door here at the apartment complex to guarding the girls when they go out. Understand."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of her." Wade replied.

"Good." John nodded and walked out. He had to tell Randy and Adam they were to leave immediately for the job. He trusted Wade to look after Marisol.

He walked in the office and told Randy and Adam exactly what to do. Once they had left, he walked over to his desk and got out the bottle of whiskey. He needed a drink. He couldn't believe that one of the girls had gotten this hurt. From now on, Marisol wouldn't go anywhere without Randy or Adam and if Wade proved himself, then he could accompany her too.

John wasn't going to let Marisol be hurt again. He would explain to her clients and she would take the next two weeks off. His father wasn't happy but he wanted her to be well. John took a drink and sighed. It had been a hell of day.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John walked in the office and picked up the phone. He had to call Chris to let him know that Marisol was going to be out for two weeks. He also had to call her other regular. The other clients she saw were not regulars. He picked up the phone and dialed Chris's number.<p>

"Hello?" Chris said answering his cell phone.

"Chris, its John Cena."

"Yes, John?" Chris asked. He wondered why John was calling him. They often did business together but John had never really called him before.

"I wanted to let you know that Holiday is going to be unavailable for the next two weeks."

"Why?" Chris had never had a regular call girl before but something just clicked with this one. So he decided to have weekly appointments with her.

"She had an incident with a client. He was very rough with her and she suffered some injuries. I can let you have someone else if you want."

"No, that's okay. I understand. I will wait for her to well. Don't worry, John."

"Thanks Chris. I promise once she is better, the price will be cut for you."

"Oh, that's not necessary. This wasn't your or her fault. I hope you got the person who did it?"

"I did."

"Great. Just let me know when she is well enough."

"Thanks." John said before hanging up.

Just as John hung up with Chris, the phone in the office rang again.

"Hello?"

"It's done." Randy said as he stepped over Drew's lifeless body. Randy looked down at the body as the pool of blood continued to grow.

"How'd you do it?" John asked.

"Just the way you wanted. It looks like a suicide."

"Great. Leave no trace and get the hell out of there. I will take care of the rest."

John hung up and called Marisol other regular, Evan. He was like John, his father was in the organization and by that so was he. After talking to him, He called his dad.

"Dad, its John."

"Is it done?" Fabo asked his son.

"Yes, everything went as planned."

"Excellent. How is Marisol?"

"She is resting. The doctor said she is out for two weeks. I called Chris and Evan. Both understand and will continue once she is better."

"Did you offer them other girl?

"Yes but neither wanted to see anyone else. "

"Alright. Keep me posted." He said hanging up.

John sighed and walked back up the stairs.

Marisol was in a deep sleep and her mind had wandered to the day she'd been taken somehow. She could feel the three men ripping at her clothes and their hands all over her. She remembered two of them had been so ruthless and unforgiving. Forcing themselves inside of her even as she cried out in pain. Their voices saying harsh and dirty things to her. But then other voices began to drift in. She remembered the British one whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. That if she just cooperated, things would be fine. She remembered he was less rough with her than the others were and he kissed her on the cheek and told her she was a good girl afterwards.

Then she remembered meeting John. She remembered his words echoing in her head that no one could kiss her but him. She shuddered as she saw the long haired Scotsman enter her mind and she wondered if she should tell john everything that happened while she was with him. She was running from him now as fast as her legs could carry her and as he grabbed her, she woke up gasping for air.

"Shhh, its okay love. It's okay. Just take a deep breath." She looked over at the British man and began to relax a little. He'd been kind to her before and he was showing that kindness again.

Across town, Christy sat in her apartment she shared with Mike and sighed. She'd just come from another run in with those prick cops. They were completely useless. Their salaries, a waste of taxpayer dollars. She grabbed her laptop and printed out more flyers with Marisol's face on them determined to canvas the town with them. Marisol was her best friend and she wasn't going to give up on finding her. She didn't believe that Marisol would marry someone she had just met and cut off all contact. Christy wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes and printed out 100 more copies of the flyer. Marisol had saved her life once and she was determined now to do the same.

"Hey." Jade said walking in. "What are you doing?" She picked up one of the flyers.

"I'm printing out flyers. I'm going to put them all over the city and then I'm going to Hawaii."

"Christy, why can't you accept that Marisol married someone she just met? If she wanted to contact us, she would."

"I'm not accepting anything until I speak with Marisol."

"Fine, Christy, waste your time doing this. You will find that Marisol merely found some guy and fell in love and married him. She isn't in danger or missing. Nor is she hurt." Jade said with a sigh. "I love Marisol, I do but I'm not wasting my time or life looking for her when she doesn't want to be found."

Jade left and headed back to her apartment. She loved Marisol but it was obvious that Marisol had a new life. She would have called them if she was in trouble. She wasn't going to waste her life.

Inside the apartment, Christy sat on the couch sobbing. She couldn't believe Jade was just willing to give up on Marisol. Mike walked into the living room and saw that Christy was crying. He walked over and put his arm around her letting her cry on his shoulder. He knew all about what Marisol and her family had done for Christy and he hated that his girlfriend was hurting.

"Shh, baby its okay. I swear. We will find her. We will." Mike said.

"I don't believe she ran off and married some guy she just met. We've been best friends since 1st grade. She's not like that. The cops won't tell me anything. They say there is nothing they can do." Mike just sat on the couch with her holding her until she fell asleep.

The dark blue sedan pulled to a stop and the blonde haired man got out and went knocking on the door. It swung open and John stood there looking a little worse for wear.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a little trouble at the office. What brings you by Daniel?"

"Just thought you would like to know someone's been asking questions about the new girl."

"Thanks for giving me a heads up. You want some time with one of the girls?"

"Nah, Justin should be by later for his weekly date with Carissa though." John nodded.

"Next time you want one of the girls, it's on the house man."

Daniel nodded and walked back to the car pulling away. John walked back inside and called Randy and Adam into the office.

"Daniel dropped by and told me someone is looking for Marisol. I want the two of you to stake out her friends and find out who it is." Randy and Adam both nodded and walked out. John sat down at the desk and sighed. First Marisol had gotten injured and now someone was looking for her. This just kept getting better and better. He dialed a friend's number and waited for him to answer.

Please Reivew!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the newest chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hunter, its John. I need a favor from you."

"What's up?"

"A few months ago, one of your students started working for me. I need to arrange it for her to finish her degree."

Hunter sat back at his desk and held the phone. Being the Dean of the University afforded him a lot. He knew about the call girl ring. Hell, his wife was on the payroll. And from time to time when a girl was "discovered on campus" Hunter would help with the cover up. It had been going well until that messy business with Eve Torres. "No problem John. I will be more than happy to do that for you. I just need her name."

"Marisol Forrester." John replied.

Hunter typed her name into the computer and her information came up on the screen. He looked at everything including the notation about her being missing by her friends. He saw what she was studying and looked to see if it could be completed.

"Okay, you wanted to have her completed it online right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will set it up. John, be careful. She has family and friends. Her friends are looking for her. Letting her finish the degree could lead them to you and her."

"Put her under another name." John said to him.

"Just give me time to set this up. I don't want anything coming back to you."

"I understand. Call me when you have it set up."

He hung up the phone and headed upstairs to check in on Marisol's condition. He nodded at Wade who left the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir." She said quietly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked sitting on the end of the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded. "Marisol, you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you. In fact, I can guarantee no one will ever hurt you again." She nodded again.

He ran his hand over her cheek and she looked at him. "I am going to send Jay out to get us something to eat and maybe some movies to watch. Is there anything special you want?" She shook her head. "Alright, I have a few phone calls to make so I am going to get Carissa to come and sit with you okay?" She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

He knocked on the door to Carissa's apartment and Cody answered the door. John smiled. Much like himself and Evan, Cody was associated with the organization because of his father. He had taken a liking to Carissa right off the bat and his weekly appointments soon turned into daily ones. John knew that Cody was in love with her and he was happy for them.

"Hey Codes." John said smiling.

"Hey John. Did you need something?"

"I was hoping Carissa could do me a favor and sit with one of the girls that was hurt earlier. But it's fine. You guys enjoy your time together. I will get Wade to do it."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked him. "It's not a problem for her to do it."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to interrupt your time."

"Alright. Just let us know if you change your mind."

"I will." John nodded and walked off to find Wade. He was seriously considering moving Wade from helping Phil to working as a bodyguard for the girls. He walked a little and saw Wade by the main door. "Wade, can I speak with you?"

"Sure boss." Wade said to him. "What's up?"

"I need you to stay with Marisol until I come back. I have some calls to make and I don't want her alone."

"Sure. I can do that." Wade said as they stood there. "You really care about her don't you? I'm sorry that's not my business." Knowing he shouldn't have asked that.

"It's fine. I do care about her like I do all the girls." John replied.

"But she is different. She means more than the others." John looked over at the young British man and couldn't believe he was that insightful. John had been trying to hide his growing feelings for her but it must have been more obvious than he thought. He realized that the Brit was right. Marisol did mean more to him than the others did and he was beginning to get a little tired of fighting it.

"Listen, I have been thinking about this for a long time. I don't want you working with Phil anymore. I want you to come here and work full time as a body guard for the girls. I'll put Swagger working with Phil. I'll get it all cleared with my father."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Wade said.

"No problem. Just don't let me down." John said as he walked away. He walked past Jay in the hallway and had him follow him into the office to get the list of food and movies for his night in with Marisol. Then he picked up the phone and called his father to get Wade's promotion approved. He then called Randy's cell.

"Hello?"

"How's the surveillance coming?"

"We found the trouble maker. A girl named Christy Grammer. She has been distributing flyers with Marisol's face on it. Her and her boyfriend Mike Mizanin. Both pre law majors. What do you want us to do?"

John knew from reading Marisol's diary that Christy was her best friend. It had been in one of the bags that Punk had sent when he'd first taken her. He knew that if Christy was important to Marisol, then he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. And he didn't want her to join them.

"Use all the connections we have around town to block any information. Daniel and Justin are handling things at the police station. Just contact Truth, JoMo, Ziggler, and Rey in case she comes to them for help."

"Alright." Randy said hanging up. He looked to the apartment that the girl lived in with her boyfriend. He knew Marisol must mean more to John because normally they would have taken care of Christy and her boyfriend. He started calling the guys to let them know what to do.

John hung up with Randy just as Jay came in with the food and movies. He thanked him and told him to take the night off and have Tyson stand guard. He picked up the bag and headed to Marisol's apartment. His dad had approved John's suggestion about Wade. He thought Swagger would be better to help Punk anyway. Punk knew how to keep them in line and after what happen with Marisol, Jack needed that.

He walked in her apartment and saw Wade sitting in the living room. He nodded at him to leave and Wade headed out. John walked into the bedroom and saw Marisol sitting on the bed.

"Are ready for some dinner and movies?" He asked her walking in. She nodded to him. "Let's go."

He walked out to the living room and she followed. They sat down on the sofa and John got out the food.

"I hope Chinese is okay."

"It's fine." She said softly.

"Well, it's nice to know you can still speak." He laughed a little. "Well, let's get started."

He popped the first movie in and sat down on the couch beside her handing her a cartoon of the Chicken Lo Mein. She looked over at him and began eating. She felt oddly comfortable around him. Somehow at ease. Then she remembered his words from earlier. No one would ever hurt her again. It was nice to know that someone still cared about her. That there was someone she could depend on. At that moment, she realized that her old life was dead and that she did have someone to look out for her.

He looked over at her and smiled a little. He could tell that she was beginning to feel a little more at home. He got up and walked over to the fridge grabbing them both a Pepsi before he walked back over to the couch. He heard her laugh at something in the movie and he smiled.

"Wow, you can laugh can't you?" he asked.

"I've been known to before." She said.

"Wow, beautiful and witty. I'm a lucky man tonight." He said.

"I guess you are." She said as she laughed again.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked playfully as he sat down.

She blushed a little when he asked that. She softly said. "No." She turned her attention back to the TV. He was handsome and she liked him but he was her boss and it was his job to look after her. She believed him when he said no one would hurt her again but she wasn't good enough to be anything but his employee and someone he would have sex with occasionally.

He sighed after he heard her response. She was his employee and he knew when Punk and the others had her in that warehouse, they made sure she knew that was all she was and would be from now on. He knew how Punk operated. He knew she was told repeatedly that no one would ever want her for anything more than sex. That was the way his father told Punk to do it to break the girls who would work for them. And that was fine before with the others girls, but with Marisol, there was something about her. Something that drew him to her and he didn't want her to think that she would forever be someone who was only good for sex. But he didn't know quite yet how to change that.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We make a great team. Love ya, girl.

* * *

><p>Christy walked into the apartment and sighed as she dropped her bag by the door and sat down on the couch. She smiled when she felt a pair of lips press to her forehead and moved over so Mike could sit down next to her. She leaned her head over on him and sighed. She'd been looking for Marisol for nearly six months now and she still hadn't come any closer to finding her.<p>

"Hey baby, how was your day?" he said.

"Same as it has been for the last six months. I went to class, went to work and then canvassed the neighborhood putting up fliers looking for Marisol. I know you probably think I'm crazy like everyone else does. But I just have to find her. I have to."

"And we will find her. I promise you. I don't think you're crazy. I love you. More than anything. And I know we've only been dating for a year but I was…hoping you would…..maybe want to marry me?" She sat there looking at him for a minute not sure what to say to him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring that he'd managed to buy her and held it up to her. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes?"

"Yes." She responded. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes. She was happy but the happiness was bittersweet. She wished that she had her best friend there to share it with.

Marisol woke up and smiled. She'd been spending the last few weeks with John and last night had been no exception. They'd had dinner and watched movies. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself but she was starting to feel like her old self when she was around him. She sat up in bed and the smile quickly faded. She had a doctor's appointment with Stephanie today. To see if she had healed . She was a little nervous about it. She knew if she had, she would be right back to entertaining clients and making money for the business. It was an ugly life but it was her life now. She closed her eyes for a minute and sighed.

She pulled open the nightstand drawer and pulled out the picture of her and Christy that she had managed to sneak. She wondered what she was doing. How school was going and if Mike had finally proposed to her. He'd talked about it for months and the day before she had been taken, she'd actually gone with him to help him pick out a ring. She missed Christy. But no matter how much she did, she couldn't face her. Christy wouldn't want to know her anymore. Not the way she was now. Not with what she had become. She ran her fingers over the picture and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her face and splattered on the picture.

The knock on the door made her scramble to put the picture back into its hiding place and wipe her face so that no one would see her tears. She put on her robe and opened the door to the see Stephanie's smiling face standing there with John.

"Hey, Marisol, I'm here to check you." Stephanie said walking in. "John can wait in the living room."

Marisol followed Stephanie into the bedroom. "Okay, if you will disrobe please." Marisol took off the robe and let Stephanie examine her. "Okay, everything looks healed. You can go back to work."

"Thank you." Marisol said softly.

Stephanie smiled and headed out to talk to John. "Everything looks good. She can go back to work."

"Thanks Steph." John said as he showed her out.

"John, one more thing. Marisol is healed physically but mentally she is still fragile."

John sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"For the next week, she needs to only be with her regulars. No new clients. I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"Alright. Thanks." John said handing her the envelope with the cash in it.

"Call me if you need me." Stephanie took the envelope and left.

John sighed and headed back inside. He would call Chris and Evan later and let them know that Marisol would be back. He walked in the apartment and walked into the bedroom. He knew he had to make sure she was indeed okay to work. His father wanted her back to work because Chris and Evan paid him a lot of money to be with her.

"So, Stephanie said you're ready to go back." He said when he walked in.

"Yeah, she told me." She said softly.

"I know you're scared but no one will hurt you again." He walked over to her. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her. "I promise they won't."

He leaned in and kissed her again. He felt her kissed him back. He undid her robe and laid her down on the bed. He wanted to be the first one she was with after what happened with Drew. He slowly made love to her. As he did, she realized this wasn't like the first time she was with him or anything she had with the clients she saw. All of that was just sex. This was something different. This was loving and tender like it had been with Alex before she was taken. She didn't expect to have that ever again or feel that again.

After they were done, she laid there, her head on his chest letting her mind race with a million thoughts. She could feel his eyes on her, looking at her as softly as the stroke of his fingertips on her back and she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"

"No, I feel fine sir." John looked a little hurt at her words. After all they had shared, she still called him sir. True, up to that point their relationship had been formal. One of employee and employer, but there was something different about her. She wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't just another call girl. She had gotten to him and he was more than a little rattled. He had never taken an interest in someone the way he had in her. He had gone to great lengths to make sure that they never had any contact with the outside lives again. Then it clicked in his head. He had to tell her.

"First of all, I am John. Not sir. Secondly, I have a surprise for you. I have arranged it so that you can finish your degree via online classes." She sat up and looked at him amazed. "It will be under an assumed name, but you will get to finish your degree. I haven't tried this for anyone else." He told her truthfully. She looked at him, genuinely looked at him for the first time taking in his features. He was gorgeous with dark hair, those piercing blue eyes and those kissable lips. That's when she noticed it, the look. The same look that Alex had when he looked at her. John was looking at her like more than just an object of lust. He was seeing her as a woman. As a person. She quickly looked away and he sat up in bed and put his hands on her shoulder gently. The shiver that ran through her at his touch didn't escape him. And for a brief moment, he had to ask himself if maybe he hadn't seen some of what he was feeling reflecting back at him in her eyes. Maybe just maybe, Marisol was falling in love with him too.

"Why don't we lay here for a while? I don't have anything to do until this afternoon and you can take the rest of the day to rest. We can schedule your clients starting tomorrow." She nodded her head and let herself get caught up in the moment. She laid back down on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep. Somehow, she felt safe for the first time since she had been taken. And it was all because of John.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next day Marisol got ready for her first client since being attacked. She was nervous about getting back to work but she knew it was time as Stephanie had cleared her. She was glad the first appointment back was Chris. He was always nice to her and very gentle. John had told her that she would only see Chris and Evan for now.<p>

John looked at the book and read Marisol's name. He was nervous about sending her back out but his father told him since Stephanie had cleared her, it was time. That Chris and Evan paid a lot of money to be with her and they had to have some return on that. He had talked to Chris and Evan about things. He knew they would each be gentle with her and that was what she needed now. He told her father about Stephanie's recommendation. He agreed and John left her name and picture off the website for the time being. He looked up when he heard footsteps and Wade came walking into the office.

"What's going on Wade?"

"Just getting ready for my shift later. Is Marisol feeling better?"

"Yeah. She is. She's getting ready for her first client back now. Listen Wade, I wanted to say thank you for all your help."

"It was my pleasure John. Marisol isn't like the rest of the girls. Or most of the rest of them anyway. She's special." Wade said. John looked at his friend and squinted his eyes a little. He had never heard him talk about any of the other girls the way he was talking about Marisol and to be honest, it made him a little jealous. He simply nodded his head in response. "Oh and I wanted to tell you, I stopped by and got that envelope from Hunter the way you wanted." He said as he handed the envelope to John. "He said all of the information she would need would be in there."

"Thanks." He said. Wade nodded and walked away. He walked into the break room area where Randy and Adam were sitting with Cody.

"Hello fellas."

"How's it going?" Randy said.

"Fine. Listen, there is something I needed to talk to you and Adam about." Wade said. Randy nodded.

"Sure. Cody needs to go and talk to John about Carissa anyway."

"Is everything alright?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, seems our little Codes is going to be a father." Wade looked at Cody and smiled. He knew how much Cody loved Carissa. And he knew that John would be understanding about it. The same thing happened last year with Phil and Kelly. John had let them get married and Kelly no longer had to see clients but Phil still had to help get new girls and break them in. He knew that Cody would still be involved in the business but that Carissa would no longer see clients because she was married to a member of the organization and about to have a child. John was really big on family and if Wade was right, John had found the one he wanted to have a family of his own with. Even if he wasn't ready to admit that to her. Which brought him back to what he needed to talk to Randy and Adam about. He had a plan to make John admit his feelings for Marisol.

Cody knocked on the door and heard John say come in. He went in and sat across from John.

"What's up Cody?" John asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Alright."

"I want to marry Carissa." Cody said bluntly.

"Okay, you want to marry her. You know you have to get my father's permission."

"I know that. But there is something else." Cody looked down before looking up.

"What?"

"Carissa is pregnant. I want to marry her and take care of her and the baby."

John sighed. This sometimes happens with the girls and the others in the organization. But this time he wasn't sure if his father would agree. Carissa was one of the best girls they had and if she were to leave, his father would lose millions as one of the older guys in the organization had paid five million for her services.

"Cody, I'm happy for you and Carissa. I will talk to my father but know I can't guarantee anything. Carissa is one of the best and you know my father is all about the money."

"I know but I love her and I want to marry her and take care of her."

"I understand. I will talk to him and see if I can get him to agree."

"Thanks John." Cody smiled before leaving.

John sighed once he did. He hoped for Carissa and Cody that his father would agree. He picked up the phone and called his father.

Marisol was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and smiled to see Carissa standing on the other side. She'd spent a lot of time with her over the last few weeks. She was the closest thing she'd had to a friend.

"You look great. Got a client coming?" Carissa asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch. Marisol nodded. She knew Carissa well enough to know that she had something on her mind.

"What's up?"

"I'm in love. Cody. He is the sweetest man." Marisol smiled. She recognized that look. It was the same look she'd seen exchanged between Christy and Mike. Carissa was in love with Cody but there was more to it. "We're having a baby."

"Carissa, that's great." She said hugging her friend.

"I'm a little nervous. All of this is happening so fast. Cody went to talk to John about getting me out of my contract. It's the only way for us to be together without…" The buzz on the intercom interrupted her sentence.

"Yes, sir?"

"Chris is waiting downstairs."

"Alright, I will be right down." Marisol gave Carissa another hug and walked out of the apartment to go down and meet Chris. She was a little nervous about having another client so soon but she remembered that Chris had been so nice to her before. Carissa's words repeated in her mind. Cody was having to negotiate her freedom so that they could be together and raise their baby. There was something unnatural about that. But this was her life now. And she knew that things would never be any different for her. She glanced over at John as she walked by the office. He was watching her every move as he continued with his phone conversation. She smiled at Chris and he hugged her.

"Chris, so nice to see you." She said.

"You too. You look great." She smiled at his compliment. She'd been feeling a little insecure about her appearance. "I was thinking we could have a nice relaxing day at the spa and then maybe dinner tonight. I have already cleared it with John." She nodded and looked back over her shoulder at John. He smiled at her and nodded. She looked up as Adam came into view as her bodyguard. "Well, let's get going." Chris said. Marisol nodded and they headed out the door.

John sat on the phone listening to his father on the other end.

"I am aware of the situation but we have a client who is very partial to Carissa. She is worth a lot of money to us."

"I have talked to Cody about that. And he said that his father is willing to front the money to buy the rest of her contract."

"Do you believe that they are in love?" John sat there for a minute processing the question.

"Yeah Dad, I do."

"Alright, tell him that they can buy the contract for 500,000 over the price that was paid and start looking for a replacement."

"Alright dad. I will let them know. Thanks." He hung up the phone as Wade walked into the office and sat down.

"Hey John, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to set up an appointment with Marisol." John looked over at him and sighed. He knew that he couldn't refuse the request. He had to call his father and get it okayed. But the thought of Wade touching her was killing him. John forced a smile.

"Sure, give me a few days to get it all set up with my father. Now, go and get Carissa and Cody for me. We have some business to attend to." Wade nodded and walked out of the office smiling. The foundation for his plan to make John admit his feelings for Marisol had been laid. Now, it was just a matter of time.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me. We make a great team.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Christy took a deep breath and squeezed Mike's hand as they stood on the front porch of Mrs. Forrester's house. This place had always been home to her but she felt bittersweet sentiment running through her now. How could she come here with such good news when her best friend, her sister was missing? The door swung open a few minutes later and the woman who had been like a mother to her came into view. She smiled at them but Christy noticed that it wasn't her normal broad, welcoming smile.<p>

"Hello my dears. How are you both?" Lucinda said as she scooped them both into her arms and welcomed them inside.

"We're fine Mama. We just wanted to come by and tell you that…" Christy chewed on her lip unable to finish her sentence. Mike walked up behind her and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze in comfort and support.

"I've asked Christy to marry me, if you'll allow that of course."

"Do you love her?" Mike looked down at Christy and smiled.

"Yes Mam. With all my heart." Mrs. Forrester nodded.

"Then of course you have my blessing." She said her voice tinged with sadness. "We have so much to plan."

"Mama…..if this is too much for you…"

"Don't be silly child. You are as much my daughter as Marisol. And nothing would bring me greater pleasure than helping you plan. It's what she would have wanted. "Christy wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and hugged her tight.

"We will find her Mama. I promise you. I will never stop looking until we find her."

"Christy, dear, we haven't heard from her since she called and said she got married. I don't believe my daughter would get married without telling us. I think that phone call was forced. But I feel it in my bones and as much as I hate to say it she isn't coming back. I have to deal with that." Mrs. Forrester replied.

"Mama, she isn't gone for good. I know we will find her." Christy didn't want her to give up.

"Christy, it's been six months. I have to face it and so do you that she isn't coming back." Mrs. Forrester sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. She started to cry when she said the next words. "I don't know if she is dead or what. I don't want to think she is but everything points to it. I don't believe my daughter would cut off all contact with me or you unless she was dead."

Christy sat beside the woman who was like her mom. She took her hand. "I don't believe she is dead. There has to be a reason that she hasn't contacted us. And I'm not giving up until I know what happened. Whether that be finding her alive and with this so called husband or finding her body. I won't give up until we know for sure."

Marisol and Christy's mom didn't say anything else. She knew Christy would forever look for Marisol but she hoped that Christy wouldn't put her life on hold. "Christy, promise me you won't put your life on hold to look for her. She would want you to be happy."

"I promise I won't put my life on hold. I won't." Christy smiled at her. She wouldn't stop her life but she wouldn't stop looking for Marisol either.

Marisol sat in the kitchen of her apartment and stirred her coffee. She'd enjoyed her day with Chris. It had been nice to be pampered. It had been the first time since she'd spent the night with John after she'd healed. She closed her eyes and smiled. She could still feel the caress of his hands on her skin. The memory was a comfort to her. She stared at the computer screen and sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to finish any of her homework right now. And it technically wasn't due for another few days. She shut the computer down and went to look out the window. There was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw John standing there and smiled a little.

"Hey." He said softly leaning in to give her a hug. He hadn't known what had made him do it but he'd been this way since Wade had come to him and told him he'd wanted to set up an appointment with her. The thought of Wade- or anyone else touching her for that matter- had driven him crazy for the last few days. She was surprised by his actions but returned the hug with full force. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. Although she would never admit that to him. She couldn't. He pulled back to look at her and then remembered the plastic bag in his hand. "I thought we could have dinner." She nodded and stepped to the side letting him in the apartment.

John sat the dinner on the table and helped Marisol get plates and things. He still wasn't sure exactly what was happening. He hated seeing her leave with Chris and he hated the fact that she had an appointment with Evan the next day and would have one with Wade eventually.

"I hope Italian is okay." He said as he put the lasagna on plates. He had gotten them dinner from the best Italian restaurant in the city.

"It's fine. I like Italian." She smiled.

He felt his heart beat a little faster when she did. He gave her a smile back and they sat down at the table. They ate dinner and made small talk. John had heard from Chris how their appointment was. Chris gave her high marks which pleased his dad. His dad had approved Wade's request to be with her and it was set up for the day after her appointment with Evan.

After dinner, they moved to the living room and sat on the sofa watching movie. John decided to tell her about her appointment with Evan.

"Evan called and he is going to pick you up here and take you somewhere. You won't need a bodyguard as I trust him." John said to her. His father had told him that with Chris and Evan there was no need for a bodyguard.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Hey, don't worry, you know Evan." He said. He couldn't stop himself from taking her hand in his. She smiled slightly when he did. John had always been so kind to her. She felt safe with him. Like she belonged with him in some weird way.

He sighed a little not really looking forward to telling her the next part of what he had to tell her. He'd talked to his father and his father had agreed to allow Wade to start scheduling appointments with Marisol. They would be once every two weeks at first to see how they got along and then they would progress from there.

"I also have to tell you that soon you will have a new client. Wade. The appointments will be every two weeks at first and then will go from there. You know you can't refuse them." She nodded again. "But he is not to take you off the grounds. You will always meet with him here and I will be standing guard the whole time." John added. He'd added the last provision himself. It was the only thing he'd ever asked of his father. It was decided that Randy or Adam would be in charge downstairs when Wade had his appointments with Marisol.

"I understand." She said softly.

"Don't worry. You will not be with him in your apartment. I will arrange for you to be in one of the client apartments."

"Alright."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. He pulled away and took her hand and led her into the bedroom. As they made love, he thought about all of this. He had never had any of the others captivate him like she did. What was it about her that made him want her only for himself? His father had told him that she was proving to be very valuable. Chris had paid six million to be with her two times a week for a minimum two years and Evan had paid eight million to be with her three times a week for a minimum two years. That was fourteen million his father had made off of her. He knew his father would never let her go with that much money on the line. But that didn't stop the thoughts of her being with him only.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>The next morning, Marisol got ready for her date with Evan. She got dressed in a floral print short dress with silver heels. She added some curl to her hair just as the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door. She opened and found John was standing there.<p>

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He said walking in. "I just came by to tell you that Evan has asked for the day with you. So you probably won't be back until later tonight."

"Okay." She said softly.

"Alright. Well, he should be here soon." John smiled and walked out. He sighed once he was out of her sight. He hated that she was spending the day with Evan. He knew that Evan paid for the time with her but that didn't make it easy.

Evan arrived just as John got downstairs. He greeted him.

"Hey, Evan. Ready for the date."

"I am. I have a great day planned for us." Evan smiled.

John smiled back. While he hated that Evan would be with Marisol, he was happy that she would have a good day and be safe. "Great." John pressed the intercom and told Marisol that Evan was downstairs.

She came downstairs and she and Evan left. They made their way to his car and they headed out. They soon arrived at a museum.

"We are going to a museum?" She asked with surprise.

"Yes, I thought we would see some beautiful art and have some lunch and then head to the hotel for a little bit."

"Okay." She smiled. He came around and opened her door and they headed into the museum.

After the museum, they headed to the hotel. They sat on the balcony having lunch.

"So it's good that you're feeling better." Evan said as they sat there.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You don't really like this do you?"

"Of course I do. I like spending time with you."

"I mean this going with people for money."

"It's fine. It's all I'm really good for now."

"No, that's not true. I don't believe this will be your life forever."

"I'm not so sure. No man in their right mind would want to marry me now." She said sadly. She stepped to the railing of the balcony and looked out over the beach. Evan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face him.

"You are a beautiful woman. You're smart, funny, sexy and sweet. And any man would be damn lucky to be with you. I don't mean just to have sex. I mean be with you. Love you, marry you, and build a life with you. And I believe in my heart that will happen one day. You will find the other half of yourself and you won't have to do this forever." She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek gently before he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. They spent the rest of the afternoon together.

Evan was so gentle with her. So sweet. It was a tenderness that she had only experienced with John and Chris since she'd come here and with Alex before. A few hours later, they walked back into the complex and she smiled a little to herself as she saw John sitting in the office. Evan noticed and smiled on the inside. Maybe she had found her other half already. He saw John look up and caught sight of the way he looked at Marisol. It only confirmed his suspicions and what he'd told her earlier. She wouldn't have to do this forever. She had someone who loved her.

Evan made his way to the office. He had to tell John how the date went.

"John." Evan said walking in.

"Evan, how did the date go?"

"It went well. It couldn't have gone better."

"Great."

"I would like to set another up for Friday."

"Alright. That's fine." John wrote the information down.

"Thanks." Evan got and headed out.

John finished up in the office and headed up to make sure Marisol was okay. He knew she was but he still wanted to make sure. He also had to make sure she was ready for her appointment with Wade tomorrow.

Marisol headed upstairs and into her apartment. She zipped the dress and headed into the shower. Once she had, she got changed into some comfortable clothes. She heard a knock on the door.

"John, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He walked in the apartment.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Great. Evan set up another appointment on Friday. So you have the appointment with Wade tomorrow and I have arranged it so he is the only one you see tomorrow. Then you have Chris on Thursday and then Evan on Friday."

"Great." She smiled.

"Marisol, based on everything, my father feels its better that you only see Evan and Chris and occasionally one of the bodyguards if they ask for you."

"Okay. Is that alright? I mean I know you're in this to make money."

"It's fine. Evan and Chris have paid a lot of money for you to be their personal call girl. So money isn't an issue." He didn't realize how cold and unfeeling he sounded.

"Alright."She couldn't help but notice the tone he used. It was cold and unfeeling. It was one of the only times she felt that he saw her as a call girl and nothing more. But she did wonder just exactly how much Evan and Chris had paid to be with her.

He noticed the difference in her as she walked away from him and into the kitchen. It took a minute to dawn on him but he finally realized how it sounded. He followed her into the kitchen and got all the stuff out she needed to bake brownies. He stood against the door frame and watched her for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Marisol, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how that would sound." She looked up at him and smiled and nodded a little. "Well, I will let you get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow for your appointment with Wade."

She nodded again and he walked out of the apartment kicking himself. He'd made her seem like an object to make money. She had no idea that she meant so much more to him than that. He walked back to the office and looked over her profile. It was killing him that she'd been out with Evan today and that she'd be out with him later in the week. It killed him that she'd be out with Chris too. But the appointment she had coming up that was really crawling all over him was her appointment with Wade. His eyes flashed on something in her profile and he smiled to himself. He knew what he could do to make this up to her. To make her see that he really did think more of her than she thought. And he'd figured out a way to make her his without any objections.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Marisol woke up the next morning and got ready for her appointment with Wade. She couldn't get what John had said the night before put of her head. She was sure she'd felt a connection between them but she guessed she'd been wrong. It was probably just her trying fool herself into believing things would change one day. She was almost done with her makeup when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and John stood there with Randy behind him.<p>

"You are going to have to use another apartment for your appointment with Wade. Randy will be right outside the door. There are a few things I need to check in here." Marisol nodded and followed Randy out of the apartment.

John grabbed his phone and called Natalya and told her to bring the things he'd bought when they'd gone shopping that day up to the apartment. He was going to make this a magical night for Marisol and hope it would make up for his putting his foot in his mouth the night before.

Randy took notice of how Marisol was quiet as they headed to the apartments they use for clients. John had told him about the other night and what was said. Randy knew John felt bad he had said it like he had.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as they walked.

"Yes, sir." Marisol answered politely.

Randy sighed. He couldn't help but notice her sad tone. He hated the things he and the others were forced to do sometimes. The other girls were all runaways who had no choice. They had joined to survived and eat. Even the ones Punk had kidnapped had been runaways. All but Eve Torres and Marisol. Both were college students but Eve didn't break like Marisol. They had been forced to kill her and it was not something they enjoyed. But Marisol was different from Eve. She had a softness and sweetness to her and he knew that was what drew John to her. He had a feeling Marisol felt the same about John but last night had changed it. She was back to the way she was when she first came to work. Obedient and believing all she was was something to be used to make money.

"Here we are." Randy said stopping. "This is a theme apartment."

"Theme?" She asked before she realized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. Marisol, you don't have to only speak when you are given permission. When you're with me or one of the other bodyguards, you can speak freely."

"Thank you." She said softly.

He opened the door and walked in with her. He saw Wade waiting. "I will be outside if you need anything." He left shutting the door on his way out.

Wade smiled at her for a moment before he noticed her sad expression and he walked over to her and led her over to the couch. "There now, what's the matter love?" Wade asked. Marisol smiled brightly at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Looking forward to the afternoon." she said. Wade looked at her again. He was sure it had something to do with John.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Oh no. This is our time together. Nothing is wrong." she said. Wade held her hand in his.

"What I see is a friend and that friend needs a chance to talk. So talk to me. What's bothering you?" he asked. She still didn't say anything."You can talk to me Marisol. It's okay."

"I'm just an object to make money and that's all I'll ever be. I was beginning to think it was different. That I was different. But after last night, I'll just have to accept that this is my fate. And the only thing I'm good for is pleasing men for money." she said. Now Wade was convinced that Marisol's mood had something to do with what he'd overheard John and Randy talking about. He pulled Marisol to him and kissed her on the forehead. Then he pulled back to look her in the face.

"You are a very smart, classy, beautiful, special woman. And don't you dare let anyone tell you any different." he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. His lips traced their way down her neck and his fingers unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing. Soon, they were both naked and he ran his fingers down her side causing a shiver to escape her. He entered her gently and they continued at a slow pace for a little while before they both finally came.

They both laid there for a few minutes. It was different than she thought it would be. It was like it was with Chris, Evan and John. When she thought his name, she sighed. How could she be wrong about things? He did only see her as one of the others. She was no different no matter how much she had wanted to believe she was. She got up and started to get dress. She stopped when she realize he hadn't told her he was done with her.

"I'm sorry. I should wait until you tell me to." She said placing the shirt back on the floor.

"You don't have to apologize. You are free to get dressed when you like." He said getting up. He started to get dress too. Once they both were, he walked over to her. "Marisol, you are a person not an object to be used. When you are with me, you don't have to ask permission for anything."

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her. "I don't believe this will be your life forever. I have a feeling something good is coming and you will be free of this."

He opened the door to Randy waiting. Randy looked at Wade and then Marisol. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, we had a nice time." Wade said as Marisol stepped out.

"Give me a minute with Wade." Randy told her and she nodded and stayed put. Randy and Wade walked a little away. "Everything go okay?"

"She is hurting about things." He sighed. "I overheard you and John. Whatever he said last night has caused the change in her. She just kept on about being an object to be used by men for money. That this is her life and all she will be."

Randy sighed. He had suspected that caused it. "Alright, thanks Wade." Randy turned to Marisol and walked over. "Let's go."

They started to her apartment upstairs. She was once again quiet on the way up. Randy knew about John's surprise and he hoped it would do the trick for both her and John. They came to her apartment. Randy leaned in close to her and whispered.

"This won't always be your life. There is something good out there for you." He smiled and walked away.

Marisol shook her head and headed into her apartment. Randy and Wade and even Evan had all been so sure she wouldn't be in this life forever. How could they be sure? She put the thought out of her mind and walked further into her place. She stopped when she saw what had been done to it. It didn't look the same. It looked more like a home and she was shocked that it had some of her favorite things in it. She couldn't figure out who would do this. Who would be nice enough to do this for her?

John had stepped out to get something and was certain he would be back before Marisol was. He walked into the apartment and saw her looking around.

"Oh...um…you're back." He said as he walked in. "I thought it would be nice to change some things in here for you. I hope you like it."

She turned around and saw John standing there. He did this. She was shocked and confused as to why he would do this. Why would he want to do this for her?

She smiled a little and nodded. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"So...how did the appointment with Wade go?" he asked trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"It was okay I guess." she said. "I so just want to relax in a nice tub of water now." He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand. She was a little confused again but she didn't say a word. She also couldn't ignore the heat between them. He led her over to the bathroom door and stopped.

"Close your eyes." She raised her brow at him. "Come on... Please?" She shook her head and closed he eyes as he opened the door. She could feel the steam hit her in the face and she opened her eyes. The garden size tub was filled with steaming hot water and there were candles lit all around. An assortment of bubble baths and lotions were gathered on a tray just beside the tub. She turned and looked around the bathroom before she noticed the new silk robe and matching nightgown he'd bought. "I hope you like it. I got Nattie to help me with it. I really had no idea what women like." he said.

She turned to look at him and smiled again. "It's perfect. Thank you." He nodded.

"So why don't you go on and soak in the tub and I'll go start dinner." She raised her eyebrow at him again.

"You cook?"

"Don't get too excited. It's just Spaghetti." he laughed. She laughed too. "I'll come check on you in about a hour." he said as he closed the door behind him leaving her alone.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Christy sat in the hospital room and rubbed her eyes as she looked up from the laptop and over at the person in the hospital bed. She and Mike had just gotten back from their honeymoon three days earlier when she'd gotten the call from Mama Forrester's neighbor that she'd been rushed to the hospital. Mike and Christy had sped to the place as quickly as they could. And Christy hadn't left her side. Mike rarely had. Only to go to work and grab them something to eat.<p>

The doctors had told them that Mama Forrester had suffered a severe cardiac episode and that the prognosis didn't look good. Christy knew that Mama Forrester was really dying of a broken heart. It had been nearly a year since anyone had seen or heard from Marisol and it had taken its toll on all of them. Christy looked over at the woman who had been like a mother to her as the machines started beeping in a panic. She frantically hit the call button and the room flooded with doctors and nurses who all pushed her to the back of the room and eventually out the door. Mike walked up a few minutes later with a bag of food and a change of clothes. He got to Christy the same time the doctor came out of the room.

"Mrs. Mizanin...we...we tried to revive her. She...her heart failed and we couldn't get it to restart. I'm so sorry." Christy crumpled to the floor at the doctor's words and cried into Mike's neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Mama Forrester was dead and Marisol would never know.

John and Marisol sat in her apartment at the table eating dinner. Marisol looked at John and realized that she just had to ask him about things. Even if it meant hearing he did think of her as only a call girl and she would be punished for speaking out of term. She just needed to know.

John watched Marisol and knew she wanted to talk to him about something. "Marisol, if you have something you want to say, please say it. No repercussions or anything."

"It's about last night." She said softly.

"Alright." He nodded for her to continue.

"It's just you have always been nice to me and last night, you said… and it was confusing. And then today you do this. I just don't understand what you want or how you see me."

He could tell she was nervous as she started to ramble. Marisol saw John looking at her and she continued her ramble.

"I mean you never really treated like a call girl but last night you did and I don't understand. I realize I am a call girl and that Evan and Chris paid a lot of money for me. I'm not disillusion about that. It's just you always, I mean never treated me and…." She took a breath. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm talking about or what I'm even trying to say."

She got up from the table and started to walk away. She was stopped when John grabbed her arm gently. He turned her to face him.

"Marisol, I'm sorry about last night." He said placing a hand on both sides of her face. "I never meant for it to sound like I saw you as a call girl or just an object to make money. You mean more to me than that."

He took a breath before continuing. "Marisol, I have never done for any of the others what I did for you. Arranging for you to finish your degree and redoing the apartment for you. You aren't like anyone else. I don't see you as just a call girl or anything like that. And I hate that I made you feel like that. I never meant too."

He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss soon turned passionate and he moved them to the bedroom. He removed the nightgown and robe she had on and laid her back on the bed. He removed his own clothes and joined her back on the bed. He kissed her gently on the lips and slowly began kissing his way down her body. He kissed his way back. He loved the sound of her moaning as he did. He kissed her lips as he entered her. He made sure to not put the condom on. He opened the packet and threw on the floor so it would it seem that he did use one. He had a plan to make her his and this was the perfect time for that to happen.

He felt them both getting close to the edge. He thrust into her once more time before they both came. Marisol had no idea at that moment as John made love to her, her mother died.

A few days later, Christy stood in the kitchen of Mama Forrester's house and somberly greeted the visitors that flooded by offering sympathy. She closed her eyes and wished that Marisol was there. That she could know their beloved mother wasn't there anymore to offer her comfort and support. She sat down at the table and picked at the plate of food that Mike had fixed for her and looked up when she heard footsteps coming into the room. She looked at the woman and then looked back down at the table.

"Hey." Jade said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects." Christy laughed. "What's so funny about that?"

"You don't know anything about respect. You or Alex either one. Marisol has been gone barely a year and you run off and marry him and now you're going to have his baby? How is that respectful?"

"He was devastated when Marisol up and left and showed up married to some random guy. Oh wait, that's right. She didn't show up. She just called didn't she?" Jade sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to fight or to discuss life choices with you. I came to tell you I'm sorry."

"Marisol would be here if she could be. She would be right here with me mourning. And she never would have run off and married your boyfriend behind your back. Keep your sympathy Jade. I don't want it." Christy said as she got up and walked into the living room.

Marisol sat in her apartment thinking about the last few days. John had been so sweet to her. He surprised her with little gifts and they just spent time together. She also saw Evan and Chris the last few days. Chris took her the opera and they sat in the private box. And then they went to his suite at the Flamingo Hilton. Evan took her to a concert and then to MGM Grand where he was staying. She turned on the computer and started to do some school work.

"Are you busy?" John whispered coming up behind her.

"I'm finishing up some school work." She smiled turning to face him. "What's going on with you?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on the town with me."

"Is that allowed?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm the boss. I make the rules."

She smiled back at him. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"I thought we would go to the theater."

"Like a movie or play?"

"Play. My dad has a private box at the Mandalay Bay." He took out the tickets. "And I figured we would see this play."

She took the tickets and looked. "Oh my God, The Lion King." She was shocked and surprise he knew her favorite play.

"Yes. So get dressed. Because we are having dinner and going to see The Lion King." He smiled.

"Okay." She headed off to get dress.

John sat down at her desk and saw she was working on school work. Hunter told him she was doing very well. She was only a semester from finishing up. John knew the next few weeks would tell if his plan had worked.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A Month later<p>

John sat in the office and waited for Marisol to return from her date with Chris. He glanced over at the calendar. She'd missed her period by about a week. She should find out any day now that they were expecting. He couldn't help but be excited about it. She was going to have their baby. He looked up when Chris walked in, his arms gently around Marisol's shoulders and he knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked Chris.

"No, she isn't feeling well. I think she needs to rest."

"Alright." John nodded. "Randy, can you come in here please?"

"What's up, John."

"Can you take Marisol upstairs? I will be up in a minute."

"Of course." Randy walked over to where she was and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So, what happened?" John asked once they were gone.

"We were getting ready to have something to eat, when she got sick."

"Okay thanks for bringing her back." John walked over to the desk. "What can I do since your date was short?"

"It's fine. I understand about being sick. I will reschedule." Chris replied.

"Great." John said knowing once Marisol's pregnancy was confirmed; there would be no more dates with anyone.

"Alright." Chris walked out and to his awaiting car.

John picked up the phone and called Stephanie. He told her that Marisol was sick. She said she was on her way. John then headed up to Marisol's apartment. He knew what the doctor would say and he couldn't wait.

Christy sat anxiously in the bathroom and chewed at her lip nervously. She and Mike had talked about starting a family but she hadn't expected it so soon. But she held the proof in her hands. She heard the front door shut and she walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" he asked as he kissed her.

"It's been a good day. I...uh finished my last exam, found out we're having a baby, did some grocery shopping." He pulled back to look at her. "Congrats Daddy."

"Really?" She nodded and grabbed him by the hand dragging him toward the bathroom. She pointed to the test on the sink and he walked over and looked at it. He turned to her and smiled. "Oh My God! This is the best news..." he said as he gave her a hug. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." she said softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You sit and relax. I'll fix dinner." he said as he ran his hand across her stomach.

"You mean you'll order dinner?" she giggled. He nodded. She sat down on the couch and smiled a little sadly. She wished that Marisol or Mama Forrester were there to help her through it. But she had Mike. And she would be okay.

Stephanie arrived at the apartment and headed in. She had her medical bag with her. She was shown to Marisol's apartment and was met by John.

"John, what's going on?" Stephanie asked him.

"Marisol is sick. She got sick while out with Chris."

"Alright. I will examine her." Stephanie headed into Marisol's apartment. She walked to the bedroom where she was. "Marisol, are you okay?"

"No, I got sick this morning before my date with Chris and then I got sick on it. I have felt sick for the last few days and I'm late." She said to her.

"Alright. I want to see if you're pregnant. If not, we can go from there." Stephanie took a home test out of her bag. "I want you to take a home test now and I will draw some blood."

"Okay." Marisol took the test and headed into the bathroom. If she was pregnant, how would she know who the father was? Yes they all used protection, so who would be the father. After she took it, she walked back out to Stephanie.

"Alright, let's draw some blood." She took a syringe and drew the blood out of her arm. She labeled it. Once she had, she looked at the home test. "Well, it looks like you're pregnant."

"What?" Marisol knew it was possible but she was still shocked.

"You're pregnant. The blood sample will confirm it I'm sure. I need to do an exam and an ultrasound to tell how far long you are." Stephanie knew in this line of work, Marisol would have questions about paternity. "Marisol, I know your fears about who the father is. We can do a DNA test to find out immediately. There is a new test that finds traces of the father's DNA in the blood of the mom. So, I will get samples from the potential fathers."

"Alright." Marisol agreed.

"But I need to do an exam." Stephanie normally would have Marisol come into the office but she knew John would want to know immediately. She got Marisol to lie down and she began to exam her. "Alright, it looks like you are about five weeks."

She got out the portable ultrasound and did a quick scan. "Yes, you are about five weeks." She got some more information from Marisol and figured out the due date and conception date. "Okay, your due date is April 20th; the baby was conceived July 29."

Marisol thought back to July. It would have to be either John or Wade. They were the only ones she was with on that date.

"Do you know who you were with that day?" Stephanie asked. "I don't mean you were with too many guys."

"John and Wade. Were the only ones I was with that day. The day before was Evan."

"Alright. I will talk to John about things." She got her things together and headed out. She knew John would need to know this.

"Is everything okay?" John asked when she came out of the apartment.

"Marisol is pregnant and you or Wade are more likely the father."

"And you need DNA for a test."

"Yes, from you and Wade."

"Alright. Done."

John called Wade and asked him to come to the office. Stephanie took a sample from each of them. Once she left, John picked up the phone to call his father. He needed to know Marisol was pregnant and probably with his baby. But he knew there was no probably. He knew he was the father. And he was excited beyond belief. He dialed his dad's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, John." He said when he picked up.

"We have an issue with one of the girls." John said into the phone.

"What?" His dad answered annoyed.

"Marisol is pregnant."

"This is not good. Evan and Chris paid a lot of money for her." He sighed. "Who is the father?"

"Probably me."

"What! How would you be the father? You only sleep with the girls when they first arrive. Marisol has been there for over a year."

"Dad, I have been sleeping with her the whole time she has been here. I really like her."

He heard his dad sigh. "How can we be sure you are the father? I know she has been Evan, Chris and Wade."

"Stephanie was here and she is doing a DNA test."

"Good. Once it is back, we will see where we are."

"I can't help it dad. I...I love her." John said. There was a long silence and then his father spoke.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since the very beginning I guess. There is just something about her. Anyway, I'm going to go. I'm going to go and check on her. I'll call you when Stephanie has the results."

"Alright."

"So you love her huh?" John heard from the office door. He looked up and saw Randy standing there.

"We kinda all knew that." he said as he sat down in a chair.

"As much as you love Olivia." John said. "Was it scary to become a father?"

"No. I thought it would be. And given that I wasn't the only one she was seeing, it was a little rough on us. Lots of us have found girls here we love. Look at Ted and Kallie, Cody and Carissa, Justin and Jenna. You'll be a great father John. And this sort of thing happens." John got up and closed the office door.

"This didn't just happen... I made this happen. The idea of other men touching her drove me up the wall and the night after she was with Wade that afternoon, I didn't use any protection. I knew when her cycle was and I got her pregnant on purpose. So we could be together."

"You did what?" Randy was shocked. He had no idea John's feeling were that deep.

"I want her to be with me and just me. This was the best way to do that." He sighed and sat down. "Randy, she is the first girl who ever got to me. Who I could picture a future with. I hated every time she went out with Chris and Evan and especially when she was with Wade. I had to make sure she was mine."

"Are you going to tell your dad and her that?"

"No, no one will ever know what I did and you can't say anything. Randy, please. You are one of my best friends. Please keep this secret."

"Alright. I will keep this secret because I know how much you love her."

"Thank you. Now, all I have to do is wait for Stephanie to confirm what I know. The baby is mine."

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John smiled three days later when Stephanie stood in front of him and gave him the results of the paternity test.<p>

"You're 100% on this Steph?"

"Positive. Congratulations Daddy." John smiled again. "Do you want to tell Marisol or should I?"

"I'll tell her. We have a lot to discuss." John said. "I'll have her call you and make an appointment for next week." Stephanie nodded and took the envelope from John's hand before she left. John called Adam into the office to watch the desk and walked upstairs to Marisol's apartment.

Marisol was sitting on the sofa when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it and found John standing there.

"Hey." She said when he walked in.

"I wanted to tell you that Stephanie give me the DNA results."

"Okay, what do they say?" She hoped it was John but she knew that wasn't for sure.

"I'm the father." He said happily.

"That's great." She smiled.

"Yeah, so we have some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah, we do." She couldn't help but wonder if he would just take the baby from her and she would have no part in its life. "What happens now?"

"Marisol, I have to tell you something."

"Alright." She braced herself for bad news.

"Over the last year that you have been here and we have spent time together." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Marisol looked at him for a minute almost as if she hadn't heard him clearly. She'd grown to love John too. More than she ever thought she could love anyone.

"I love you so much and I love our baby." he said as he pulled her to him.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Good. Because we have a lot to talk about. I have to tell my dad that the baby is mine and then deal with Evan and Chris."

"What is going to happen with that?" She asked as she got up and walked to the window of the apartment. "I know they paid a lot of money to be with me."

"Yeah they did but my dad and I will handle that. We can buy the rest of your contract out from them." He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "Don't worry about that. My dad and I can handle that. The only thing you need to worry about is our baby and being healthy. Now, I need to go call my dad."

He kissed her and headed out. He got to the office and called his dad's number.

"I assume the test results are in?"

"Yes, I'm the father." John replied.

John Sr. sighed. "Alright. I'm coming out to Vegas to check on all of my business. When I get there, we will talk about things and see what happens now. You need to call Evan and Chris explain things."

"Alright. See you when you get here." He hung up and dialed Evan's number first.

"Hello?"

"Evan, its John Cena."

"Yes, John."

"I have some news for you. Marisol is pregnant." John said into the phone.

"What? But we always were careful."

"Evan, I'm the father."

"Oh."

"To that effect, I don't want her seeing clients anymore. I talked to my dad and I guess we will have to buy out the contract plus an additional fee."

"Just pay what's left for the contract. I don't need anything else."

"I can transfer it to another girl?"

"No, that's okay for now. But I do have a condition."

"What?"

"One more date with her. Strictly dinner to say goodbye."

John thought. He honestly didn't want Marisol on anymore dates. But he knew this was what needed to happen. "Alright. One more date."

"Great. See you in two days." Evan hung up.

John knew now he had to talk to Chris.

He dialed the number and held his breath. He hoped the blonde Canadian would be as understanding as Evan has been.

"Hello?"

"Chris, John Cena."

"John, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm...I'm calling about Marisol. She's pregnant."

"Well congratulations. You're going to make an excellent father."

"How..."

"I'm not blind. I could see the way you looked at her. So no more dates then huh?"

"No. No more dates. We would be happy to buy out your contract with her or transfer you to someone else. We just got a couple of new girls in."

"Tell you what...transfer me to someone else and throw in an additional 50,000 for Marisol and the baby. Consider it a gift."

"Chris... Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've been doing business with your family for too long now. I can't say I won't miss her but...take care of her John. Treasure them both."

"I will Chris thanks. I've got you down to come in next week and look at the new girls."

"Alright. See you then."

John was glad that Evan and Chris were good about things. Now he just had to wait for his dad to come. He knew he was going to ask Marisol to marry him, he just needed to talk to his dad about it.

"John." Randy said walking in. "Did you hear back from Stephanie?"

"Yep. The baby is mine like I knew it would be." John smiled.

"Congratulations." Randy said sitting down. "So, is your dad on his way?"

"Yes. He is coming to check on the businesses and we are going to discuss things with Marisol. I know he is going to want to talk to her."

"John, I hope things work out the way you want. I know how much you love her."

"Thanks. I believe my dad will see things my way. Marisol and I will be married and be a family."

"Did you talk to Chris and Evan?"

"Yes, both understand things. Evan wants a last dinner date with Marisol. Dinner only."

"I figured he would. Evan is a great guy as is Chris. Well, I'm going to head out to check the place. Later." Randy said walking out.

John sighed. His father would be there at anytime and he was a little worried what he would do. But he was hoping that his dad would see things his way. He had to. Marisol was carrying his grandchild. And John would do whatever he had to do to protect the woman he loved and his child. Even if that meant going against his father.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two days later, John and Marisol sat at the table waiting for his father, John Sr., or Fabo as he was known to most everyone to show up. Upon hearing the news of Marisol's pregnancy, he'd chartered a plane and settled himself at the hotel nearby. Marisol sipped her water nervously and John squeezed her hand protectively under the table.<p>

Across the crowded restaurant, Mike and Christy sat waiting for his parents to arrive. It was a double celebration. Christy had just finished her degree and gotten her diploma and they were going to break the news about the baby.

John looked up just as his father walked in with his bodyguard. Fabo walked over to the table and sat down.

"Dad." John said to him.

"Son." He then looked at Marisol. "This must be Marisol."

"Yes it is."

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand. She shook it and they all sat down. "So, what is your plan, John?"

"Well, I think Marisol shouldn't see anymore clients and I think she should marry me."

"What?" Marisol said shocked.

John turned to her and took the ring he had gotten for her. It was a six carat emerald cut center stone with a 1.5 carat trapezoid cut stone on each side in platinum.

"Will you marry me?" He said to her.

"Yes." She said as he put the ring on her finger.

"Well we have a lot to talk about." Fabo said motioning for the waiter. They ordered and when the waiter left, Fabo looked over at the two of them. "Have you informed Chris and Evan?" John nodded.

"Yes. Chris agreed to be transferred to someone else plus he gave me and Marisol 50000 for a baby gift." Fabo nodded for John to continue. "Evan agreed for us to just buy out the rest of his contract and he wants one more dinner date with her to say goodbye. Which they are having tomorrow."

"Great. With Evan and Chris taken care of, we can discuss more about your marriage and the baby."

Marisol didn't say anything as John and his father talked. She knew it wasn't really her place to say anything. She was marrying John but she knew now she would have no part in his business and that actually suited her fine. She could just be a mom to their child and that was all she wanted. She looked around the restaurant and then turned her attention back to John and his dad.

"Did you have a date in mind for the wedding?"

"I want us to be married as soon as possible."

"There is a lot we have to discuss. Your marriage, the baby, prenuptial agreements and other things. You both understand that right?" he looked at John and then Marisol.

"Yes, I understand." John replied.

"Yes, sir." Marisol said.

"Good. Let's eat and then we can discuss it."

They brought the salads and Marisol smiled. It had been one of the few things she'd been able to keep down.

"Marisol will need to move in with you immediately." John nodded. "And payment for Evan's contract will have to be discussed."

"I have already taken the money of out my personal account. It's all taken care of." Fabo nodded.

"I must say you chose very well. And of course you both understand that John will continue to work for me. Which of course means that John will continue to...audition the girls as they come in. However, with the arrival of the new girls just this week, I think we will be good for a while. Also, you need to pick a replacement or two for when you are on your honeymoon."

"I want Randy and Adam to look after things." John said as they ate. He noticed Marisol was quiet while they ate and talked.

Marisol listened as John and his father talked. She knew the odds were she wouldn't have to see clients anymore but she didn't know John would have to continue to sleep with the girls who come in. She couldn't help the thought that came into her head. What if John found someone else he loved more than her? That was how they met after all.

Christy and Mike sat with his parents waiting to tell them about the baby. They had ordered dinner and just enjoyed the time. Mike looked over at her and smiled as he grabbed her hand. "So, we have some news." He said. Both of his parents looked over at them and smiled. "We are having a baby." Both of his parents smiled and cheered. Christy smiled weakly. She closed her eyes and Mike looked over at her.

"Baby..."

"I'm okay. I just need to go to the restroom." She said as she stood up. She suddenly felt faint and collapsed on the floor.

Mike rushed to his wife's side. The waiter and his parents did too.

John and his father noticed the commotion in the restaurant. "John can you go see what is going on?" Fabo said to his son.

'Sure" John said getting up. He walked over to the other side of the restaurant and saw the people gathered around. He looked and realized they were checking on someone who had obviously fainted. He walked back to his table. "Someone fainted and people are tending to her."

"Alright." Fabo looked at his watch. "I have other appointment. I will see you both later. Marisol, it was nice to meet you."

"You too sir." Marisol replied. "I'm going to head to the restroom. I will be right back."

"Alright." John smiled. He thought the dinner had gone rather well. Marisol walked past the crowd and looked back. Her face paled and she rushed into the bathroom hoping that nobody had seen her. She stood there in the mirror, holding on the sides of the sink. She closed her eyes as a mixture of emotions running through her. She felt sad, guilt and concern running through her all at once. Mike was sitting in the floor, Christy's head in his lap. It was the first time that she'd seen either of them in a little over a year now. She'd wondered about them. How they'd been doing. If they'd gotten married yet. And if they'd even cared that she was gone. But she couldn't go back to her old life. She couldn't. She was marrying John and having their baby. And there was no place for her in her old life. Not after the things she'd done. She splashed some water on her face and walked out of the bathroom.

Christy moaned a little and opened her eyes slightly. The room was still spinning around her and she swore for just a second that she'd spied Marisol's face in the crowd. She looked to her right and saw Mike sitting beside her on the floor running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey baby, just relax. The ambulance is on its way." He said.

"I saw her… Marisol. She was here." Christy said softly.

Please Reivew!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Marisol walked back to the table quickly. She couldn't let Mike or Christy see her. They would have questions that she wasn't ready to answer. Plus she was tired and just wanted to rest.<p>

"Everything okay?" John asked when she walked back. He could tell something happened or was bothering her.

"Yes, but I would like to go. I'm tired." She said quickly.

"Alright." He got up and headed out with her. He knew his father had already paid their bill. They got into the car and headed back to the complex.

John noticed how quiet she was on the ride back. She looked out the window the whole time and didn't say anything. Something was weighing heavily on her mind and he wanted to know what it was. They arrived at the complex and he opened the car door for her.

"You don't have to walk me up. I know you must be busy."

"I'm never busy for you and I want to walk you up." He sensed the change in her and he knew he had to fix whatever was wrong. They walked up the stairs and went in the apartment.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." She said kissing him and starting to walk away.

"Wait, Marisol." He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "What's wrong? I know something is."

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Marisol, I know you well enough to know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is. We are going to be married soon and marriage is about being honest with each other and I want us to always be honest."

"Marriage is also supposed to be about being faithful to your wife." She said before she could stop herself. She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Marisol, I will be faithful to you." He said walking over to where she was. He sat down beside.

"Your father told you that you still had to audition the girls. You know that means you won't be faithful to me."

"Just because I have to do that doesn't mean anything. They could never mean anything to me like you do."

"But that's just it. We met because I came here and became a call girl. You slept with me that first day to audition me. And from that point, we continued to be together."

"Yeah we did." He took her hand in his. "Marisol, you are the first girl I have ever been with more than once that I auditioned. I never felt for them for what I feel for you."

"But you could. What if you meet someone new and you're with her and you decide that you want her instead of me?" She stood up. "I'm not stupid. I know what will happen then."

"And what would that be?"

"You and your dad can get rid of me. I can't come back here and I know your dad won't let me. I have no place in the life I knew before. Where does that leave me? Dead. You will have the baby and someone new. You will have no need for me anymore."

He got up off the sofa and walked over to her and saw the tears. "Marisol, I love you and I will never want anyone else. There is no one else for me but you." He pulled her to him and placed his hand on her cheek. "We are going to have a wonderful life together and nothing will change that." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." She said softly.

He kissed her again. "I will talk to my dad about things and see what I can do. I can't promise you what he will do but I will try." She nodded. "Is there something else on your mind?"

She sighed. "When we were at the restaurant, I saw someone from my past. My friend Christy."

"Did she see you?" He hoped not. He couldn't let anyone ruin his relationship with Marisol.

"No, she never saw me." She sighed deeply. "It just hurt to see someone who meant so much to me. She was like my sister."

He hugged her. He knew all about Christy and how much she meant to Marisol. He also knew how much Marisol meant to her. Christy had never given up hope of finding her.

"I...just wish I could talk to her I guess. I never thought I'd be getting married or having a baby without her. But...everything's different now. This is where I belong. With you and our son." 

"Son?" He asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. A beautiful little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and his Daddy's adorable dimples." Marisol said smiling a little. She just knew they were going to have a boy even if they had no idea yet. "Can we just rest for a while?" He nodded and she leaned her head over on his chest. 

Christy laid quietly on the exam table as the doctor in the ER did the ultrasound. The silence was killing her. She hoped the baby was alright. She looked over at Mike who was standing by her head, a worried expression on his face. But his concern wasn't merely for the baby. He was worried about her too. After his declaration that she'd seen Marisol in the restaurant, he'd held her until the ambulance had come. Then, when they were in the back, they'd talked. 

"Baby, just try and relax okay?" Mike said as he held her hand. 

"I saw her Mike. I did. I swear I saw her. She was wearing a silver dress and those heels that I loved but you told me were way too expensive. She was there. You have to believe me." She said weakly.

Mike looked at her, the expression on his face never changing. But he could see in her green eyes that what she was telling him was what she believed to be the truth. She really believed she'd seen Marisol. And a part of him wanted it to be true for her. But the bigger, more logical part, knew it wasn't possible. Marisol had been gone for nearly a year and a half. And he suspected that neither of them would see her again. But he didn't want to stress his already stressed out pregnant wife anymore. So he answered the way any good husband would have. 

"I believe you baby. Now just relax and let's get you to the hospital and make sure that you and our little one are okay." She nodded.  
>XXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX <p>

The doctor finally spoke breaking Christy out of her thoughts. "Everything looks fine. But your blood pressure when you came in is cause for concern. I'm advising we monitor it throughout your pregnancy. I'm also prescribing you some extra iron supplements. You have an acute anemia. Probably from the pregnancy as well. Go home and get a good night sleep. And bed rest for the next week. No stress either."

"Thanks Doc." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "I'll be just a minute. I'm going to talk to the doctor and get your release papers and then I'll help you get dressed okay?" Christy nodded. Mike walked out into the hallway and looked at the doctor.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Mizanin?"

"I just had a question. She says she saw her best friend Marisol when she fainted. The thing is her best friend has been missing for a year and a half now. What could have caused her to see her?"

"It could have been a combination of the high blood pressure and the anemia. It could have tricked her mind into thinking that her friend was there." Mike nodded. "Just do whatever you can to help her say calm and keep her from being under any stress. She will be fine Mr. Mizanin." Mike thanked the doctor again and walked back into the room to get Christy ready to go. He helped her get her dress back on and zipped it up for her.

"Are we going to talk about the restaurant?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Baby, are you sure you saw her? Or maybe did you see her because you want to find her so badly?" Mike treaded lightly. "I know how much you miss her."

Christy sighed. Truth was she wasn't sure. She had only seen the girl for a minute but she was certain it was Marisol. But she didn't understand if it was why Marisol didn't come over and say anything to her. Marisol would never do that. "I don't know. If it was Marisol, she wouldn't not come over and speak to me. We are too close for that."

"I know but let's not talk about it right now. You need to rest." She nodded and slowly got out of bed. She got dressed and they soon headed home. But it was still on her mind. Did she really hallucinate Marisol? Did she want to see her that badly? Tears began to spring to her eyes and Mike wrapped his arms around her. He hated that she was in so much pain but he remembered the doctor's words. He had to keep her calm. "How about I get you home and then go to the store to get you some ice cream and a movie?" She nodded again and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Mike. Thank you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too baby."

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning John asked his father to come to the complex. He wanted to talk to him about it. He had thought about it all night and realized that he didn't want to sleep with the new girls that came in. He didn't want to be with anyone but Marisol. He wanted to be faithful to her and calm her fears. He would never love anyone but her.<p>

"John, you asked me to come. What's going on?" Fabo asked as he entered the office. He had planned to come there anyway and look over the books and have a talk with his future daughter-in-law alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about things."

"Alright."

"Dad, I don't want to audition the new girls anymore. I don't want to sleep with anyone but my wife."

"I need someone I trust to audition them."

"I was thinking about Adam or Wade. They would be good."

Fabo thought for a minute. He wanted his son to be happy. "Alright. Adam can audition the girls from now on." He got up from the chair. "I need you to go and see about the warehouse. I want to look over the books here."

"Alright." John said. He walked to the door and got into the car with Randy.

Once Fabo was sure John was gone to the warehouse, he made his way upstairs to talk to Marisol. He wanted them to get a few things straight before she married John.

He knocked on the door to Marisol's apartment and she answered.

"Mr. Cena, what can I do for you?" She asked as she stepped aside and let him.

"No thank you. I was hoping we could have a little talk." Marisol nodded. "Marisol, I know this must be a lot for you to take in. And I know that when you were brought here, your life was disrupted. But John loves you. More than I have ever known him to love anyone. And he is committed to you and your child. He would never do anything to hurt you." She nodded. "Which is why he came to me this morning and asked for someone else to audition the girls. A replacement has been chosen. He won't have to do that anymore. And I know that he's arranged for you to finish your degree. I'm fine with that. As long as you put those talents to work for us as well." She looked at him. "You won't be doing anything with the girls per say. You will just tend to the books and make sure that all the accounts are in order. From time to time help with maintenance issues with the properties."

"Okay." Marisol replied relieved that John wouldn't have to sleep with anyone else.

"Great." He said sitting down. "Marisol, you are carrying my grandchild and that means something to me. My son loves you and wants to spend his life with. I take family very seriously. And as such, you need to understand things. Like when you came to work for us, your old life no longer exsist. When you marry John, you will be free to go where you like and do what you want with the exception of anything that deals with your old life. If it is found that you made contact with anyone in your old life, despite the fact that my son loves you and you are the mother to be of my grandchild, I will kill you. I have worked too hard to let anyone ruin my business. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She said quickly.

"Good. Then we won't have a problem and you will have everything the Cenas have to offer." He stood up. "You will have a nice car, house, plenty of money. Everything you could ever want. All you have to do is be good to my son and have no contact with your old life."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." He quickly left and headed back to the apartment. He walked in and saw that John wasn't back yet. He sat down at the desk and starting looking through the books. He had made his point with Marisol and now he could head back to Boston.

Christy woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon and grabbed the trash can by the bed. She still had her head in it when Mike walked into the room.

"Hey baby." He said as he sat their plates down. You okay?"

"Just the smell of the bacon." She said smiling. "Do you have to go to work today?" He nodded

"But Mom is coming to sit with you. She's excited about it."

"Thanks great." Christy smiled.

"Chris, I know you are still thinking about the restaurant."

"I just am certain I saw her."

"She wasn't there, baby. She hasn't been seen in over a year. "He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Christy, I know you don't want to think about this but you have to realize that Marisol isn't coming back. The odds are good she's not alive."

Christy sighed. She knew he had a point but she couldn't face that Marisol might be dead. "I know she's not dead Mike. I won't believe it or stop looking until I see her body. But I'm not going to spend as much time anymore. I'm going to rest and take care of our baby."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed gently. "Now I'm off to work. Have fun with mom."

She smiled and nodded as he left. Once he had, she took out a picture she had in the nightstand. It was of her and Marisol taken a day before she was gone. She missed her so much and so much had happened since she was gone. She wondered if they would ever get closure on things.

Marisol sat in her apartment doing some school work. She wanted to finish her degree before the baby came. She was happy that John wouldn't have to audition the girls anymore. It was a great load off her mind. Now she and John could have a happy family. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened, it was John.

"Hey, you busy?" He asked walking in.

"Just doing some school work." She smiled. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about moving and things."

"Alright." She got to a stopping point and shut down her laptop. She looked up at him as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Adam, Randy and Wade have all agreed to pack up the apartment for you. You can move into my house this weekend if you want." Marisol nodded. "Good. You can just sit back and dictate where you want things to go. You can also redecorate if you want." She nodded. "And next week, we can go shopping for baby furniture." He said smiling.

"That would be great." She said.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" he asked.

"I'm….thinking something small. Just the two of us and a few witnesses." He nodded.

"If that's what you want. You know when you came here, we found the wedding planning book. Are you sure you don't want that wedding?"

"I'm not the same girl anymore. That was the dream of girl who wanted the fairytale." She sighed. "Life isn't a fairytale."

"Marisol, I want you to have the wedding you want."

She smiled and kissed him. "All I want is you and me. A very simple, intimate ceremony. That's it."

"Alright. If that is what you want, that's what we will have. Did you want a reception?"

"I don't really but if you want one, that's fine."

"I'm fine with whatever. But I think a small ceremony with you and me and two witnesses sounds good."

"Great." She smiled.

"Well, let's decide what you should take." John said handing her some post-its. "But if you don't' want to take anything, you can get all new stuff."

"I would like new clothes. Some that are more me."

"Okay, we can do. We know you will need maternity clothes soon."

"Yeah and I'm excited to see your house."

"I hope you will love it."

"I know I will."

"Alright, let's get started."

He took her hand and they began placing different post-its on things. She didn't really put post-its on too much as most of it wasn't hers anyway. She just wanted this part of her life behind her and start a new life as John's wife and the mother of their child.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Christy whined a little when her bed rest was extended past the week the doctor had originally ordered. Mike had taken a few days off from work and was currently curled up next to his wife in bed as she slept on his chest. He'd been careful not to put any extra stress on her and they hadn't spoken about the incident at the restaurant again. He looked at her as she slept peacefully. A rarity these days. She'd been having nightmares. Sometimes two or three a night and all of them had caused her to wake up screaming. She had confided in him they were about Marisol and her needing help and Christy not able to get to her. Mike didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better and put her mind at ease. He knew the odds that Marisol was alive were slim. It had been so long and there was no sighting or anything of her. He just wished Christy would realize it and not let the thoughts over take her. But that was easier said than done especially with her pregnancy having complications.<p>

Marisol looked around the house and realized that it definitely had been designed for a guy. John had told her she could redecorate it but she was still uncertain. They had been married the week before in a chapel on the strip. John's dad made sure the marriage license was filed but that no one could trace her through it. She sighed as she got up and headed to the nursery. It was weird to not work anymore. She had her whole day free besides her classes online. She couldn't get the restaurant out of her mind. She wished she could just let Christy know she was okay but not where she was. But she didn't want John's dad to kill her once the baby was born. She realized he was right though, she couldn't contact her old life but that didn't stop the thoughts about her mom and Christy.

"Have you decided on the nursery theme?" John said walking in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working?" She said shocked that her husband was home so early in the day.

"I was but I wanted to come and see my wife." He said kissing her hello.

"I looked online but I want to wait until we know what the baby is before we decorate the nursery."

"That sounds good." He sat down in the chair nearby. "So, what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think something is on my mind?"

"I know you. So out with it."

"I'm just thinking about everything. About the baby and us."

"What about us?"

"Just how happy we are and are going to be."

He smiled and got up. He walked over to her. "I know you feel alone here and I'm sorry about that. I can't let you contact someone from your old life." He pulled her to him. "But I can have Carissa come and visit. She is like you in many ways."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Good." He kissed her passionately. "Now, I took the afternoon off so let's enjoy it."

They moved upstairs to the bedroom and made love the rest of the afternoon. John made her happy. Happier than she'd ever been. And she couldn't share it with her best friend. She'd never be able to see her best friend or her mother ever again.

Christy sat on bed watching a movie that she and Marisol loved. She remembered Marisol's mom always made them chocolate oatmeal cookies to have when they would watch it.

"You seriously are not watching the Care Bear Movie." Mike said when he came in and saw the movie on the TV.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "Marisol and I always loved this movie. It makes me feel close to her."

Mike sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside. "Baby, I'm worried about you. You are having a lot of complications with this pregnancy and this obsession with Marisol isn't healthy." She went to speak but he stopped her. "Chris, I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything. But Marisol has been gone for over a year and half. You have to realize she isn't coming back. I'm worried if you continue to focus on her, it will stress you out more. We have to focus on our baby and our marriage."

"I don't mean to put our baby or our marriage on the backburner." She sighed. "I just miss her so much." She said as tears starting to fall.

Mike pulled her into a hug and let her cry. "I know you miss her but Christy, you know this isn't healthy."

"You're right. Maybe it's time I face the facts that she's gone and she's not coming back." Christy said. Mike kissed her on the head and they laid there watching the rest of the movie. He knew her heart was breaking and his broke for her. But this would be better for her in the long run. Better for their marriage and for the baby.

Christy knew what she'd just said to Mike. But she also knew in her heart that she couldn't give up. Maybe she wouldn't look as actively as she had before or make finding Marisol her top priority anymore. But deep in her heart, she would never give up hope that she would one day see her best friend again.

"So, Carissa is going to come over tomorrow and go with you to get some maternity clothes. I know you wanted to go." John said as they lay in bed.

"That sounds great." Marisol smiled. "You know we will find out what the baby is pretty soon so we need to talk about names."

"Well my dad will want John in there somewhere. He says its tradition."

"John is fine as long as we have something else with it and we call him the other name. It would be too confusing both named John."

"I was thinking Max for a boy."

"Max." She said. "Maxwell John Cena. I like it."

"So any ideas for a girl?"

"Emily Christine Cena." She wanted Christy in her daughter's name somewhere.

"I like it. So we have baby names." He smiled before kissing her. He knew where Christine came from and he was willing to let her name their daughter that. His father would never know where the name came from.

Mike walked into the nursery and smiled to see Christy painting a mural on the wall. She'd always been a talented artist and the mint green walls were now covered with lavender and yellow flowers. She noticed he was standing there and smiled at him.

"Still convinced we are having a girl?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright. So what is our princess's name going to be?"

"Elena after Mama Forrester and Katherine after...after Marisol." Mike smiled at her and nodded.

"Elena Katherine Mizanin. I love it. And on the off chance it's a boy?"

"I was thinking Michael Gregory after you."

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"But you're going to have to wait until next time because we are having a precious little girl."

"Alright. We will see." He said as he hugged her. "Now let's get ready for dinner. Mom, Dad and Tonia will be here soon." She nodded and kissed him. "I love you Christy. So much."

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Marisol woke up and rubbed her belly. Max, their son had been rolling around in there for the last few hours and she smiled a little. In just three short weeks, he'd be here. John had been home more and had managed to come to all of her appointments with her. He'd even gotten the nursery ready with Randy, Adam and Wade's help. Marisol looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and John walked in with a tray full of breakfast.<p>

"I made your favorite, French Toast." John said when he came in.

"Great. I'm starving." She smiled.

"I figured that." He laughed as he sat the food in front of her and then moved to sit beside her. "So, how is Max today?" He smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"He is good. He has been moving a good bit today." She smiled. The last eight months had been wonderful. John had made her feel so special and made her forget what she once had done. She was a normal person in a sense now. She got to go anywhere she wanted now. She thought about her old life from time to time but she was happy in new life and left the old one behind. Being John's wife and soon to be Max's mom was all she needed.

"So, I thought you and I could go to Babies "R" Us and pick out an outfit for Max to come home in. I know you have been waiting too."

"That would be great but you don't have to go with me. I can do it. I know you must have work."

"Nope, Randy is taking over for the day. I want to spend it with you. I have a surprise for you later when we come back here."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you, John. So much."

"I know baby. I love you too." He kissed her again. "So, finish up breakfast and we will head out."

She nodded and finished eating. She loved the time she and John spent together. She wondered if Christy was happy in her life too. If she and Mike had a great life together like she had with John.

Christy woke up that morning in horrible pain. She'd had several minor complications during the pregnancy and the pain only seemed to send the alarm bells into overdrive. She threw back the covers and closed her eyes as she saw the wet spot on the bed beneath her. This was it. Their daughter was on her way.

"MIKE!" She yelled causing her husband to come into the room in a panic. "It's time."

He grabbed her bag and helped her downstairs to the car. They sped quickly to the hospital.

Marisol and John walked around Babies "R" Us looking for Max an outfit. Marisol had just picked up a white and brown outfit with a monkey on it when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"John." She said to her husband who was nearby.

John turned to face her and saw the pained looked on her face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's time. The baby is coming." She said breathing through the pain.

"Okay breath." He said putting his arm around her. He helped her to the car and they headed to the hospital.

When they got there, she was taken up to Labor and Delivery and hooked up to a fetal monitor.

Mike paced around outside the room while the doctors examined Christy. He hoped she and Elena would be okay. He sat down in a chair, his leg bobbing up and down when another man came walking into the waiting area. He was a first time father too Mike concluded. You could see it on his face.

"First time dad?" Mike asked the man as he sat down.

"Yeah." John laughed. "How can you tell?"

"You have that worried look. I'm a first timer too." Mike turned to the man and put out his hand. "Mike Mizanin."

John took it and shook it. "John Cena. So, boy or girl?"

"Little girl, Elena Marisol. But I'm very worried. My wife has had a difficult pregnancy."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." John replied realizing who Mike was and who his wife was. He knew the odds of someone else being name Marisol were slim.

"What about you? Boy or girl?"

"Boy, Maxwell John."

"My wife just hasn't had the easiest time over the last few years. We've had some tragedies in our live in the last few years."

"I'm sorry." John said with a sigh. "My wife's pregnancy was or has been uneventful really."

"You're lucky."

"I think that to myself every day. I'm so lucky that I found her but I'm sure you feel the same way about?"

"Christy. Yeah I can't begin to explain how much I love her. I guess I always have. We met in college. I was a sophomore when she started. Sometimes I can't believe she actually gave me her number with that cheesy pick up line I gave her. She tells me all the time that she was off her game that day. But I'm so glad she was. How did you and uh…."

"Kate." John said quickly.

"How did you and Kate meet?"

"Through work. I just knew." John said as his phone rang. He looked at the message and cursed a little. "Sorry, speak of the devil. Our security system is on the fritz again."

"I sale and install security systems. Tell you what….I will give you my card and when things get a little settled with Kate and Max, give me a call and we will set something up." Mike said as he handed him the card.

"Thanks. I might do that." John said as the nurse walked out of Christy's room and over to Mike.

"Your wife sent me out to get you. It's time to start pushing." Mike nodded and looked back at John.

"It was nice talking to you." John smiled.

"You too." John watched Mike head into the room. He sighed. He never expected Christy and Marisol in the same place. He would have to tread carefully for as long as they were here. He couldn't let Marisol or Christy see each other.

"Mr. Cena, your wife is asking for you." The nurse said coming out.

John nodded and followed her to the room. He walked in and saw Marisol hooked up to the fetal monitor. He walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in some pain but they gave me drugs." She smiled.

"Okay." He had to laugh. "What did the doctor say?"

"Your wife is dilate six already, so we suspected that she will deliver soon." The nurse said to him.

John nodded and sat down by Marisol taking her hand. He had to smile they would have their son soon.

Christy laid there smiling at Mike as he held their daughter in his arms. This was a bittersweet day. Just one of the many she'd had over the last couple of years. She had the family she'd always wanted but Mama Forrester and Marisol weren't there to see it. Still, somehow she felt like she had a piece of each of them with her. Mike leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as he handed the baby back to her.

"She's beautiful."

"She is so perfect. Elena Marisol. It's perfect."

"I agree." Mike smiled and kissed her again and then kissed Elena on the head.

John stood by the window of the hospital room holding Max. He looked over at Marisol who was asleep. He looked at his son and smiled. He was so perfect. The perfect combination of him and Marisol.

"You know you are the perfect little boy we wanted." He said quietly to Max. "You and mommy are all I ever wanted. I love you both so much."

Marisol smiled as she watched John talk to Max. She couldn't help but think of her mom and Christy. She never imagined doing this without them or having her child and her mom never seeing him. She missed her mom and Christy so much. She would love for them to just know she was okay and that she was happy. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She put the thoughts out of her mind when she turned to her husband and son. This was her family now and despite missing her mom and Christy, she was very happy.

John turned to see that Marisol was awake. "I'm going to take this little guy to the nursery and let you get some rest. He needs to get checked out anyway. We will be right back." She smiled as they left the room. John smiled as he walked toward the nursery. He knew this was hard on his wife. And he knew he couldn't let her see Christy. But he could do the next best thing. He smiled as he walked to the door of the room and knocked. Mike answered the door and smiled.

"Hey man. Just thought I'd stop by and see how it all went. By the looks of things, your girls are just fine. I see you got my gift." John said pointing to the giant teddy bear.

"That was from you? That's so nice." Christy said. "And you are...?"

"John Cena. Mike and I had a nice conversation earlier. By the way, how soon can you get that system installed for me?"

"Next week okay?"

"Sounds great."

"Can I see you little guy?" Christy asked. John smiled and nodded. He walked over to the bed and held Max out to her. She smiled a little. "He's gorgeous."

"And your little princess is beautiful." John said.

"Just like her mama." Mike said causing Christy to smile.

"Well I better let you rest." John said. "It was nice to meet you. Mike, I'll call you next week."

John walked out of the room and back toward Marisol's. He had to smile a little. He managed to get a photo of Elena on his phone. This way Marisol could see Christy's baby but she would have no idea whose baby it was.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled up to the building and started to get his equipment out. John had called the day after they'd brought Elena home from the hospital. He'd brought Ron with him as he was one of the best installers he had. John smiled at the two men as he walked outside the building and greeted them.<p>

"Mike, I'm glad you could come." John said to him. "I was hoping to have a complete new system installed."

"Great." Mike replied as they walked to the office.

John had made sure to put the photo of Marisol and Max away and only leave the picture of Max on his desk. He knew it was dangerous to have Mike there but Marisol never came to the apartment complex. If there was anything she had to do, he would email her or take it to her.

"The new system should be an upgrade. This system was installed years ago when my father bought the place."

Mike looked around and wondered what exactly John's business was but he wasn't going to ask. The money on this job would help with Elena's future.

"Yeah, this system is pretty ancient. Tell ya what, since we are doing a complete overhaul, how about I give you a discount? 30% off the regular price?"

"That's awesome thanks. What kind of warranty comes with it?"

"Mechanical, power or act of nature clause with a lifetime guarantee. Regular service maintenance every 6 months."

"Sounds great. And since you guys have your work cut out for you, lunch is on me."

"Thanks. That's awfully generous of you." Mike said. "So how's your son? Max wasn't that his name?" John smiled.

"Yeah, he's perfect. Absolutely perfect. He's such a good baby."

"Good. Elena is too. Sometimes I just sit and hold her and can't believe how lucky I am. And I dread the days when she gets big enough to discover boys." John laughed.

"I'll let you guys get to work." John headed back to the office. He called Marisol to check on her and Max.

Marisol sat in the living room with Max in the pack n play. She had finally gotten him down. He had been a little fussy. This was the first time since he was born that John wasn't home to help with Max. She sighed with contentment as she drank some chamomile tea. She was loving her life with John and Max despite being away from her family. She heard her cell phone vibrating. She smiled when she saw it was John.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting this call until later." She said when she picked up.

"I just was thinking about you and Max and wanted to call." He said as he looked out the window and saw Mike and the tech looking over the complex.

"We are good. Max is sleeping but I think he misses daddy." She laughed a little.

"Really? And here I thought he was a mommy's baby." John laughed back.

"He is but he loves daddy too."

"I love you both and miss you. I shouldn't be late tonight."

"Great. I will have dinner ready for you. See you went you get home. I love you.

"See you then. I love you too." He said just as Mike walked in.

"The wife?" Mike asked

"Yes. This is the first day since Max was born that I'm not home to help." He said. "So I just wanted to make sure they were good."

"I'm sure Kate appreciates that." Mike said. "Her name is Kate right?"

"Yeah it is." John replied. "I guess you call Elena and Christy, right?" Mike nodded. "I guess you call them a lot."

"I do. New fathers right?" Mike laughed. "Well I wanted to let you know we will need access to every apartment to wire the new system."

"Alright. I will have one of my employees take you to each one. The residents won't have a problem."

Christy walked out of the nursery and closed the door softly making sure the baby monitor was on her hip and walked into the living room. She knew she'd be up in a few hours to feed Elena but she still let her eyes close for a moment. Closing her eyes lately had been bittersweet. Because her dreams seemed to be the only place she could still connect with Marisol. And for the few short hours she was asleep, she could be in a world where her best friend was there and everything was happy and carefree. She hadn't mentioned anything to Mike about these dreams. She knew he'd only say she was obsessing over it. She sighed to herself. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe it was time to put it behind her and move on with her life. She smiled a little as the reason for moving on cooed softly through the monitor. Her daughter deserved to have her full attention. So she took a breath, wiped the tears that fell silently down her face and whispered "Goodbye Marisol. May you find happiness and peace wherever you are."

John arrived home after a long day at work. Mike and Ron had installed most of the system but were coming back the next day to finish up. The girls had moved to share apartments until everything was done. He pulled into the garage and headed in. He saw where Marisol had dinner on the table.

"This looks wonderful." He said walking in.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled before kissing him hello.

He smiled when he saw Max in the pack n play nearby sleeping. "I see Max had a good day."

"He did. He played, ate, pooped and slept." She laughed.

"Sounds like a good day." He laughed as he sat down. "This does look really good."

"Thanks. I decided to try a new recipe." She smiled before taking a bite. "So, how was work?"

"Same old, same old." He replied. "We are putting in a new security system."

"That's good."

"Yep. It was time." He replied. He made sure to not tell her what company or Mike's name.

They continued dinner and just made small talk. After dinner and Max was in his room, they headed to their bedroom.

"John, I love you and Max and I love our life." She said suddenly.

"Okay." He said wondering what was going on.

"I just got to thinking today and it's time I really put old life behind me. I'm going to stop thinking about the people in my past."

John breathed a breath of relief. That was what he was waiting for her to do. "I'm glad. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. That is in the past, and I want to be here in the present and future with you and Max." He smiled before kissing her. He knew now that he didn't have to worry about her trying to contact her previous life. That put his mind at ease. Now he just had to make sure once Mike was done with the system that was it. No more overlapping with her past life.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike arrived at home and smiled when he saw Christy asleep on the couch. He heard Elena coo in the baby monitor and walked to the nursery to pick her up. She smiled at her and changed her before walking into the kitchen to warm her bottle. He took her back into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair holding her.<p>

"Hey beautiful. Mama is tired so you get some one on one time with your dad. I missed you so much today. Uncle Ron and I landed this big, new account that will hopefully put you through college. Or at least pay for your first car." He laughed. "Anyway, please don't ever forget that Mama and I love you very much and we might mess up sometimes but we're new to this." Christy stood at the door of the nursery and smiled.

"So things went well at John's I take it?" Mike looked up at her and nodded.

"He's a nice guy."

"Sorry I was asleep before." She said. "I'll get dinner started."

"Why don't you go soak in the tub and let me worry about dinner?"

"Really? You're going to cook?"

"If you don't mind spaghetti."

"Sounds awesome." She said as she walked over and kissed him and then kissed Elena on the head.

"See, your mama's as beautiful as you are. Now tell her, go relax mama. We will be just fine." Christy smiled and headed upstairs. She sighed. She knew she'd made the right decision in letting Marisol go.

The next morning John headed to work. He wanted to oversee the security system being put in. He had arranged for the girls to stay in other apartments while the new system was being put in. He had Randy and Wade make sure the theme apartments were cleaned to look normal and not like the rooms they were. His dad didn't want anyone knowing what the apartment complex really held but he had agreed to the new system provided John makes sure no one knew about the call girls.

"So, they are putting in the system in the odd number apartments today." Randy said when he walked in the office.

"Okay. Did you make sure everything is normal?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Great."

"So, how are Marisol and Max?" Randy asked.

John quickly looked around to make sure Mike wasn't there. "Randy, I explained to you that Mike knows Marisol from her previous life. So call my wife Kate."

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright. So to answer your question, they are fine. She loves staying home with him. But I am thinking about hiring a housekeeper or a nanny to help out. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"John, if she isn't working, does she need that?"

"No but I just want to make sure she isn't overwhelmed. Being a new mom is sometimes overwhelming. I just want to protect my wife and child."

"John, she will be fine. Maybe bring someone in part time. Because I'm sure Kate wants to raise Max." Randy said noticing Mike walking in.

John looked and saw Mike. "Mike, hey, Randy tells me that the system in so far works well."

"Yeah it does." Mike replied.

"Great. I talked to my dad and he agrees with the price and the warranty."

"That's great."

"So, here is half now and you get the other half when everything is done." John handed Mike the check.

"Wow, John this is more than we talked about." Mike was shocked at the amount. This check was 40,000

"I know but my dad did some research and most company charges 2500 per apartment. So he just wanted to make sure you were being paid what you deserve." John had talked to his dad about the price. He knew with things the way they were, security companies can struggle with money. He didn't want Mike or mainly Christy to deal with that. So he managed to convince his dad that 80,000 was the right price.

"Well, this is very generous. Thank you." Mike said putting the check in his wallet. "Well we will get started."

"Great." John watched as Mike left the office. He turned to Randy. "What?"

"You are playing a dangerous game. John, you have to treat Mike like any business associate. You can't give him special treatment because his wife is or was like a sister to yours. You will raise suspicion."

"I know that. But I read her journal and I know how much Christy meant to her."

"It's the only way you can ease your conscience about what your father made you do when she was taken and came here."

"Yes alright. I feel guilty that she was ripped away. But now we are happy and she is safe and not doing anything but being my wife and the mother of my son. I know she worries about her and this is a way I can help."

"Alright but make sure you cover the tracks."

"I am." John looked over at Mike and sighed. He knew Randy was right. He felt a little tug at his heart. Mike was a nice guy and if things were different, maybe they could have been friends. But if he was going to avoid Marisol being found out, he was going to have to keep things strictly business.

Marisol got Max ready for his check up. She thought about stopping by the apartment complex and surprising John but she didn't want to go there. She still had dreams sometimes about what she had done as a call girl there. She had tried very hard to forget it and move on. So she made it point to only go there if she had too.

"Okay, baby. Let's go." She said to Max as she placed him in the car seat. She buckled him in and headed out the door. She soon arrived at the doctor's office and signed Max in. They waited for a few minutes before they were called. They headed in the door to the exam rooms as the door from outside opened and someone else stepped in. She was bringing her daughter to the doctor.

Christy arrived at the doctor's office and got Elena out of the car. She headed into the office. She only saw the back of the blond going in the door that lead to the exam rooms. A few minutes later, they were called back and Christy was placed in Exam room A. She had no way of knowing that right next door, Marisol was sitting holding her son and listening to the doctor explains his weight, length and percentages.

"Mrs. Cena, your son is very healthy. All his stats are normal." Dr. Hemsley said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"But he does need his shots." Marisol nodded and held Max while the doctor gave him the shots. "Alright. He is all done."

Marisol smiled and got Max together. She left the exam room and headed out. She stopped by the desk and made Max's appointment. She then walked out into the parking lot.

Christy sat in the room and listened to the doctor. She was relieved that despite the problems she'd had in her pregnancy, Elena was a happy healthy baby girl.

"She's perfect. You and Mike are doing a great job with her."

"Thanks."

"She does need a couple of shots today but that's all she needs." Christy nodded and held the baby as the shots were given. Once they were, she walked out of the room. She made her way to the parking lot and put Elena in. She looked up to see a blond drive by in a luxury SUV. She did a double take and was sure it was Marisol. But when she looked again, she knew it wasn't. She shooked her head and got into her car. It was her imagination she told herself. She smiled as she looked back at her daughter and they headed out of the parking lot.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two and a half years later, Marisol and John were as happy as could be. Max was growing and healthy and they were expecting their second child. A girl to be named Emily Christine. Their lives weren't completely without tragedy though. John had recently inherited the business from his father who had died a few months earlier from cancer. John had been sad for a while and had thrown himself into his work. Marisol was there for him as best she could be.<p>

Mike's business was thriving. John had bragged about the job he'd done on the complex and Mike had landed quite a few high profile clients including the college they'd all attended and the medical center where Elena and Max had been born. He and Christy were happy and were expecting their second child soon as well. A boy to be named after his daddy.

"Maxwell Cena." Marisol said to her two and half year old as she walked in John's office. "What are you doing in here?"

"Playing mommy." He said as he looked up at her from the floor where he was playing with his toys.

She sighed and walked over to him and picked him up. "You know this room is off limits. What's the rule?"

"No play in daddy's office."

"That's right." She said as they headed out of the room. "Now, we have to get ready to go. We have that interview at preschool."

She got Max ready and they headed out. John was going to meet them at the preschool. She made sure to have her phone in case something came up.

Randy sat in the office looking at the camera. One had been messing up. He had tried to fix it but he couldn't. John was looking into things at the casino and then he had a preschool interview with Marisol and Max. Randy looked up the security system company and called them about the camera.

"Mike."

"Hey Mike, its Randy. I'm a friend of John's."

"Hey, yeah I know who you are. What's up?"

"One of the cameras is going nuts. I tried to reboot it but it's just not working. Can you come and take a look?"

"Sure. I will be there in an hour."

"Great." Randy hung up. He walked out of the office to go check on the camera.

John arrived at the preschool and saw Marisol waiting in the room with Max. He had to smile at his family. He was excited for his daughter who was due in two months.

"Daddy!" Max said when he saw John. He got up and ran to him.

"Hey, buddy." John picked him up and headed back to Marisol. He kissed her and sat down beside her. "Teacher here yet?"

"No." She replied. "Everything okay at work?"

"Yeah, Randy is covering."

Randy saw Mike drive up with another guy. He figured he was a tech guy. He walked out to meet him. Mike would have to go to the main office to check things and then check the camera.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Mike said shaking Randy's hand. "This is Kofi. He's the new tech guy. He will be the one taking care of you guys from now on unless there's a serious problem with the equipment."

"Nice to meet you." Randy said shaking the man's hand.

"So which camera is it?"

"The one out by the pool." Randy said. Let me show you to John's office so you can see what its doing." Mike nodded.

"I think the interview went well." John said as he, Marisol and Max left the school. John had Max in his arms. The school was one of the best in Las Vegas.

"I think so too." She smiled just as his phone rang.

"Yeah." He said when he answered. He heard Ted explain about a problem at the casino. "Alright. I'm on my way." He turned to Marisol as Max took his cell phone to play with. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"That's okay." She smiled.

"I have to go to the casino and then I'm going to the apartment complex." John said handing Max back to Marisol.

"Alright." She said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I will see you later." He kissed Max and headed out.

Marisol smiled as she put Max into the car. It was then that she noticed Max had something in his hand. "What is that Max?"

"Daddy's." Max said with a smile.

Marisol sighed and took it from her son. She saw it was John's cell phone. She knew he would need it. Once Max was secure in the car seat, she headed to the apartment complex to give John back his phone.

Mike walked in the office and over to the desk where the cameras were. He looked at the cameras and saw the one that was broken. He took a few steps and stopped. He was caught by the picture on the desk. It was a blond with a two and half year old little boy in her lap. He knew it was probably John's wife and son. He looked closer at the photo. If he didn't know better, he would swear it was Marisol but it couldn't be, could it?

Marisol got out of the car and looked back at Max. He was sleeping soundly in his car seat. She saw one of the girls, Aubrie she thought her name was and asked her if she'd sit with Max for a moment. She walked into the building and opened the door to John's office, catching the blue eyes of the man sitting behind the desk. Eyes that were all too familiar to her. Eyes that didn't belong to her husband.

"Oh my God, It's really you." The man said in disbelief. Marisol closed her eyes a little as she stood there.

"Mike..."

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>"So Christy wasn't crazy. All those times she thought she saw you. All those times I told her it was just wishful thinking because she missed you so much."<p>

"I've missed her too." Mike snorted. "I have."

"Right. That's why you didn't bother to contact her except with that bullshit phone call telling her you'd run off and gotten married? You didn't call home to check on your mom. You weren't there to hold her hand when she died. My wife did that. She sat there and held her hand wishing you were there. We got married without you. Had our daughter without you. I've watched her grieve for you. She drove herself crazy looking for you. She bugged the cops. She put posters out for the first six months. She had nightmares where you were calling for her and she couldn't get to you. She thinks I don't know about them but I do. And now I have to go home and tell her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever doubted her. That she wasn't crazy. That her best friend was just across town this whole time."

"Mom...mom died?"

"Yeah. About two and a half years ago. We had just come back from our honeymoon and got the call that she was in the hospital. She lasted a few days after that. We buried her next to your Dad." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Stop crying. If you really cared, you would have been there. Its better that you weren't. You really are a selfish person. And I never thought I would say that about you."

John arrived the complex and saw Marisol's SUV. He walked up to it and saw Aubrie with Max. He picked up his son and headed in.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" John said walking in. He stopped when he saw Mike there. Marisol turned to her husband and he saw the tears. He handed Max to Randy who was behind him. He walked over to Marisol and pulled her into his arms. He turned to Mike. "What the hell did you do to my wife?"

"I just told her the truth." Mike said to him.

John sighed. He turned to Randy. "Can you drive Marisol and Max home? I will have Wade follow and bring you back. Mr. Mizanin and I need to talk."

Randy nodded and walked over to Marisol. He placed his arm around her shoulder and led her to her SUV. Once John was sure they were gone, he turned to Mike.

"We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say." Mike said starting to leave. He was stopped when Adam and Wade blocked the door.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now, SIT DOWN!" John said raising his voice. "When did her mom die?"

"About two and a half years ago. Christy sat with her the whole time. She missed Marisol so much. They both did. Christy still does. But you're really the selfish one right? Keeping her all to yourself. Not giving a damn that she had friends, family who were missing her and missed having her there for the big moments in their lives."

"You don't understand." John said as he sat down behind the desk. He didn't want to tell Mike everything but he knew he had too. "Do you know what type of business I run?"

"No."

"My father owned business all over the country. I inherited it when he died a little while ago. This apartment complex is part of that."

"So." Mike said.

"This apartment complex is where call girls live." He sighed. "A few years ago, my father was running low on girls willing to be call girls. He would have his men kidnap runaways and they would eventually be call girls. Well he was running low on girls. So, he had some men look around for more. The guy saw Marisol with some friends and decided she would be perfect as we needed blonds. So, the next day, they kidnapped her."

"They kidnapped her?"

"Yes, my father had a system. Whenever a new girl would come or was taken, she was taken to a warehouse and kept there for a week. During that week, three of his men would have sex with the girl over and over again to break her. To make her think she wasn't worth anything but to have sex with strangers. Once they were broken, they are brought here. They go on dates with guys and get paid for it."

"So you kidnapped Marisol and made her a hooker?"

"They're call girls. Not hookers."

"They get paid money to have sex. It's the same thing."

"I hated seeing her with those other guys. She wasn't like everyone else. She was different. I fell in love with her. But I knew my father wouldn't let us be together without a reason. So I made sure she'd get pregnant."

"You made her a hooker and then got her pregnant on purpose so you could marry her?"

"Yeah. But I did it because I love her. We've been happy."

"Great. Meanwhile my wife has been miserable."

"I knew about the posters. My father wanted us to kill her. And you. But I couldn't do that. I knew how much you guys mean to her."

"So you saved our lives?"

"Yes. Mike, my father was dangerous. He always made sure no one could disrupt his business. He wouldn't have let Marisol go. Not when two very important associates paid over 11million to be with her."

"What?" Mike was shocked about the amount.

"Marisol was very good and two of our most important clients were her customers. But I knew she shouldn't be doing it. So I made sure she didn't have to." He looked at Mike. "Mike, Marisol has done a lot of stuff I know she regrets. I regret it. But when she came here, my father made sure no one would find her. We had to protect our business by cutting off all contact. After we were engaged and pregnant, my father told Marisol she could go where she wanted and she was free."

"So why didn't she get in touch with Christy then?"

"Because my father told her if she had any contact with her previous life, he would have her killed. She had Max to think about. So she left that behind and started a new life with me and Max."

"You knew who I was when you saw me in the hospital, didn't you?"

"Yes. I had to protect Marisol and Max. But I wanted Christy to see Max and I wanted Marisol to see Elena. I just couldn't let either know."

Mike just sat there for a second. "I want them to get together."

"No. No way. Christy has finally put all the pain behind her. I'm not sure she could deal with this. The truth about what Marisol has been through."

"She doesn't have to know all of it. If they were as close as I believe they were, the important thing would be that they have each other back and for each of them to see the other one is happy. I'm giving them that chance. And I would like for us to try and be friends."

"I'm sorry I just can't get over that Marisol was so close and yet you made Christy suffer." Mike replied. He thought about everything over the last few years. He knew Christy still missed Marisol. "If we let them meet, we can't tell Christy about what Marisol did. I don't think she could handle it and I don't want her to know her best friend was a hooker."

John sighed when Mike said that again. "Can you not call her a hooker? I need to go home and talk to my wife and make sure she is okay. You dropped a big bombshell on her about her mom. She had no idea. I had no idea. If I had known about her mom, despite what my father said, I would have let her go see her. And I don't care if you believe it or not."

John walked toward the door and motioned for Adam. He saw Randy and Wade returning too. "Let Mr. Mizanin and his associate finish up and then show them out."

John walked to his car and headed home. He had to make sure Marisol was okay. He didn't want her to be stressed during her pregnancy with Emily. He would talk to her and see if she did want to see Christy again. He knew she would but he had to make sure. His goal was to protect Marisol and he would at any cost.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike had driven around aimlessly trying to wrap his head around everything he'd just learned in the last few hours. Marisol had been just across town this whole time and she'd been forced into a life of prostitution. And had married the son of the man in charge of it all. John meant well he guessed. But the fact of the matter is that Christy had been the one to suffer. And he couldn't stand that.<p>

John arrived home and headed in. He saw a note from the housekeeper saying that Marisol had told her to leave early. He headed upstairs to the master bedroom. He walked in and saw Marisol lying down on the bed with Max beside her. He quietly picked Max up and placed him in the pack n play nearby. He then laid beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you know about my mom?" She whispered.

"No, not until Mike told me after you left." He whispered. He could tell she had been crying. "I'm sorry, baby."

"She died and I didn't know. She died and I never got to say goodbye and that I loved her." She turned to face her husband. He saw the tears streaming down her face.

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry baby. If I had known, I would have made sure you saw her. I'm sorry."

"Christy hates me. Mike said she has been looking for me. That my mom was looking for me."

He sighed. He felt horrible for her. "I'm so sorry."

Marisol sighed. "I guess its better they hate me. Then they won't have to know what I did. What I became."

"Baby, that's not you anymore. I wish I could change it but I can't. And a part of me doesn't want to. I never would have met you." He kissed her. "Your mom and I think Christy would understand. My dad and everyone including me made you do those things."

"Its better this way." She said drying her tears. She couldn't change that she wasn't there for her mom. "I was hoping to find out where my mom is buried and see her grave. If you are okay with that."

"Yes I am. In fact, Max and I will go with you."

"I would like that." She smiled at him.

He kissed her and pulled her close. It wasn't long until she was asleep. He carefully got out of bed and walked downstairs. He hoped he and Mike could arrange for the girls to meet. It was obvious that they needed to see each other. He got out his phone and dialed a friend who was a computer specialist. He asked him to find out where Marisol's mother was buried. He felt horrible that she never knew her mother died so at least he could find where she was buried and take Marisol and Max there and eventually Emily.

Mike walked in the door and smiled when he saw Christy feeding Elena. She turned and looked at him and smiled. The smile faded when she saw the look on his face.

"Hey baby." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"I…..nothing is wrong."

"Mike it's me. I know when you're lying."

"I just…..found something out today and I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say it baby. You know we don't have secrets." Christy said as she turned to wipe up something on the counter. Mike sighed.

"I saw Marisol today."

John's contact had located where Marisol's mom was buried. He decided that he would take Marisol and Max the next day. He also decided to call Mike and see if they could meet. He wanted his wife happy and now that his father was dead, he saw no reason why Marisol couldn't talk to Christy. He just hoped Christy wasn't too mad at Marisol.

"What do you mean you saw Marisol today?" Christy asked shocked. "Where? Was she okay? Did she say anything?"

"She's fine. She...she's pregnant. With her second child. She didn't know about Mama Forrester until I told her. She's married."

"Is he a nice guy? Where has she been all this time?"

"She's been fine. Right across town. She's married to John Cena."

"John your client?" Mike nodded. "She's been in town? Why wouldn't she contact us?"

"Baby, there is a lot to the story. I wouldn't have known if she hadn't come to where I was fixing the security system for John."

Christy thought for a minute. "In the hospital, when his wife was having his son same time as me, that was Marisol. She and I were there at the same time."

"Yes. When John came in with Max, that was Marisol's son."

"He said his wife's name was Kate? Why would he lie?"

Mike sighed. He had no idea what to say to her. Both he and John thought it was best that Christy didn't know what Marisol had done but how could it be explained that Marisol contacted no one.

"She...uh...some really bad guys were after her. John saved her from it. She didn't contact us because she didn't want to put us in danger and he lied so they wouldn't find her and possibly target us. She doesn't like to talk about it. She wants to see you. And meet Elena."

"Why were bad guys after her?"

"I'm not sure. John didn't go into much detail." He took her hand in his. "John thinks it would help for her to see you. But I'm leaving that up to you. You don't have to see her. I mean it's been over three years and you're happy. We're happy. You have the right to be mad at her for no contact and you have the right to not want to see her. You don't need her in your life since she hasn't contacted you in over three years." Mike couldn't help the anger he felt toward Marisol and John. He knew Marisol didn't ask to kidnap but she still could have call when she and John got married or when his dad died.

Christy sighed deeply. "When can you set it up?" Mike looked at her.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah. I need to see her Mike. I need for her to meet Elena. And to meet Max." He nodded and walked over to her giving her a kiss.

"Daddy love Mama." Elena said.

"Yes baby. Daddy loves Mama very much and I love you too." He said tickling her.

"Love you too Daddy."

Mike smiled and got out his phone. He dialed John's cell phone. He wasn't sure the meeting was a good idea but it would give Christy a chance to confront Marisol about things.

"Cena." John said when he picked up.

"It's Mike. I wanted to set up the meeting with Christy and Marisol."

"Alright. How about tomorrow about noon? You guys can come here."

"Okay. What's the address?" Mike got a pen and paper.

"2356 North Eagle Dr. Summerlin."

"Alright. We will see you there at noon." Mike hung up and looked at Christy. "Tomorrow noon at their house in Summerlin."

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Christy took a deep breath the next day as they pulled up to the house. She hadn't slept well the night before and she was more than a little nervous about seeing Marisol after all this time. Mike gave her hand a little squeeze and she smiled over at him. Both were in awe of the house. It was obvious that John had money as the house was a mansion.<p>

Marisol had spent the morning helping the housekeeper get the house ready. She had John get Max ready while she made lunch. She hadn't slept well as she was worried about seeing Christy and what Christy would think. She just knew that Christy was angry and mad at her and that she was coming to tell her that she wanted to never see her again. She took a deep breath as the doorbell rang.

"Yes." Rosie, the housekeeper, said when she opened the door.

"We are here to see John and Marisol." Mike said to her.

"Of course they are expecting you." Rosie said moving to let them in. "I will tell Mr. and Mrs. Cena that you are here." She walked into the kitchen.

"Mike, glad you came."John said walking down the stairs with Max in his arms. "Christy, it's nice to see you again."

"You too." She said. She smiled at Max. "He's gotten so big."

"Max can you say hi to our guests. They're friends of Mommy's."

"Hi." Max said shyly.

"Hi. You're so polite. This is Elena." Christy said. "Can you say hi baby?"

"Hi." Elena said. "Mommy, we go play now?" Christy smiled.

"If it's okay with John and Max. Can you ask him?"

"Pease, we go play now?" John smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course princess. Max, why don't you and Elena go play in the play room? Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Christy and Uncle Mike are going to talk for awhile okay?" Max nodded and walked over to grab Elena's hand and headed toward the playroom. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She looks just like you did when you were little." Marisol said causing them to turn and look at her.

Christy stood there for a minute, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes, the tears spilling down her cheeks. Marisol stood there too, wiping away at her own tears. Christy walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Marisol said softly. She pulled away from Christy. "I see we have something in common."

"Yeah." Christy laughed a little. "When are you due?"

"Two months. You?"

"Two months."

John looked at Mike. "Mike, how about we go on the patio and get the grill started?' Mike nodded and they headed toward the patio leaving Christy and Marisol alone.

"Please sit." Marisol said pointing to the sofa. They walked over and sat down. "Elena is beautiful."

"Thank you." Christy smiled. "Max is very cute."

"Thanks. He takes after John." Marisol laughed.

"So, why didn't you contact me?" Christy said. "I know Mike said something about bad guys after you but you could have called me."

Marisol sat there for a minute. She was uncertain about what to say. "I couldn't risk your life. I was trying to protect you and my mom."

"That's only part of it. I've known you since we were five. There's something you're not telling me." Marisol sighed. She should have known Christy would have been able to tell.

"If I tell you the truth, the whole truth, you have to promise you won't interrupt me or judge me until I'm done." Christy nodded. Marisol took a deep breath.

"I was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse. These guys had sex with me over and over again. They said these horrible things to me, called me names. They had me believing I was good for nothing but to have sex with men for money. Which is exactly how they wanted it. I was taken to the apartment complex, given a fake name and had dates with men for money. That's how I met John. He worked there too for his father. One client got pretty rough with me. Almost killed me in fact. John nursed me back to health, arranged for me to finish my degree. I got pregnant with Max and we got married. I was free. I could do what I wanted. But I had to agree to leave my old life behind. I wanted to contact you. But a part of me didn't want to either. I wanted you to think I was gone. I didn't want you to see what I had become."

Christy sat there in shock not saying anything.

"Mommy." Max said toddling into the room with Elena behind him.

"What is it baby?" Marisol said getting up and going to her son.

"Ouchy." He said holding up his finger.

"Oh you have an Ouchy. Alright, let's clean it." She picked up Max and turned to Christy. "I'm going to take care of this." Marisol walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

John and Mike walked in just as she did. "Where's Marisol?" John asked.

"Max got an Ouchy so she is fixing it." Christy replied looking at her husband.

"I will go check on her." John walked out of the room and toward the bathroom. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

Christy turned to her husband once John was gone. "Did you know what happened to her?"

Mike sighed. "She told you everything?" Christy nodded. "I knew. John told me. But it wasn't my place to tell you. I know this is a lot to deal with and the choice is yours if you ever want to come back here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Of course I want to come back here. She's my best friend, my sister. I would never turn my back on her no matter what. I couldn't stop loving her anymore than I could stop loving you or Elena."

John walked into the bathroom and saw Marisol putting a band aid on Max's finger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I told her the truth." Marisol said turning to face him.

"Are you alright that you told her?" He said taking Max from her.

"I don't know." She said sitting down on the edge of the tub. "I know it was probably right to tell her but I'm worried. What if now that she knows she doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"I don't think she will do that. She has missed you so much. Give her a chance." He kissed her and headed out.

Marisol sighed and picked Max up and headed out of the room. She saw Christy and Mike talking. Christy looked up and smiled at her a little.

"He looks like you."

"He looks like John."

"He's got her eyes." Marisol laughed. "So are you going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me what you're having. I need to know what kinds of things to buy." Marisol breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"A baby girl. Emily Christine Cena." Christy smiled. "What about you?"

"A boy. Michael Gregory Mizanin Jr."

"We should just trade things." Marisol said.

"Or you can keep the boy stuff for when Mikey comes to visit." Christy said.

"Does that mean..."

"You honestly thought I would stop being your friend because of something like this? If that's true then you never really knew me at all. You're my sister, my family. And nothing can ever change that. You're stuck with me. And Mike too."

Marisol smiled and hugged her friend. She was happy to have her back in her life. Now her life was complete.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike smiled as he walked back out to the pool and sat down in one of the lawn chairs next to John. John offered him a beer and he nodded and accepted it.<p>

"Well, it looks like we need to get to know each other a little better." Mike said.

"I'd like that." John said. "And I'm glad Christy took it so well."

"You have no idea how strong the bond between the two of them is my friend. No idea."

"Really?" Mike took a drink of his beer and nodded.

"Really. Christy even had to get Marisol's approval before we started dating."

"That's a strong bond." John laughed. "I guess Christy would have had to approve of me if the situation was different."

"I'm sure Marisol is asking Christy's opinion."

Christy sat on a chair at the island in the kitchen as Marisol made some things to go with lunch. The kids were playing in the playroom which you could see from the video baby monitor and the security cameras in the house.

"Don't you think all the cameras are a little much?" Christy asked.

"Some might be but John is very protective of me and Max and Emily." She smiled. "He has to be with the business."

"Right." Christy replied.

"So, what do you think of him? I know you have an opinion." Marisol said looking at her as she chopped up the vegetables.

"He seems nice. Haven't really had a chance to talk to him much. But he loves you and makes you happy. That's all that matters to me." Marisol smiled. "And he's pretty cute. Not as cute as Mike but..." the girls laughed. Mike walked in and smiled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Christy said as he walked over and kissed her.

"John said the grill is ready for the vegetables."

Marisol smiled and handed him the vegetables that were wrapped in foil. "Tell John we will grab the kids and be out in a few."

Mike nodded and headed out. Marisol turned to Christy. "Well, let's grab Max and Elena and head out. The kids can play in the sandbox or on the swing set."

They headed into the playroom and grabbed the kids and headed outside. They let the kids play while they sat at the patio table. Marisol wanted Christy to get to know John better.

"It's a beautiful day." Christy said smiling. "Perfect for grilling and that smells amazing by the way."

"Thanks. It's a recipe I got from my mom." John said as he tended the grill. "Marisol said how you like grilled chicken." Christy nodded. "She also said something about a fascination with comic books?"

"Okay, please don't judge me." Christy said.

"It's more of an obsession really."Mike said "They are probably the only thing she loves more than me and Elena." He laughed.

"I love comic books." John said.

"Really?" Christy asked shocked. He didn't seem like the type.

"Oh yeah. John has an entire room filled with comics. A lot of them are very rare." Marisol replied. "I think he even has a fingerprint lock on the door." She laughed.

"Ha, ha." John said to his wife with a laugh. "I hate to admit it but she's right. But my comics are nothing compared to my wife's library."

Christy laughed. She remembered how much Marisol loved to read. "I don't doubt that she has a lot of books. I remember how much she loved to read."

"Yeah but now I read mostly children's books to Max." Marisol smiled at her son.

"I do the same with Elena." Christy smiled. "They are definitely going to be smart."

"Because their moms are." Mike replied.

"Mommy, the doggie ate my cookie." Max said as he and Elena came up to the patio.

"Where did you get a cookie?" Marisol asked her son.

"Fwom the jar. I cwimbed on the chair and got one for me and Lena."

"What did mommy tell you about climbing?"

"Cwiming is bad cuz I could get hurt."

"That's exactly right. If you wanted a cookie, you should have asked for one."

"I sorry Mommy."

"That's okay." She picked him up and placed him in the high chair. "It's almost time to eat."

John brought the food over and they all sat down. John had brought the extra high chair for Elena. "So, Christy has this pregnancy been smoother than the other one. When you and Marisol were having the kids, Mike said it wasn't an easy pregnancy."

"Daddy, Simba likes the chicken." Max said with a laugh as they were eating. Everyone turned to see Max and Elena feeding the dog.

Christy smiled and laughed. "Partners in crime already."

"Just like their mamas." Mike said.

"You know when you're being a smart ass, you're annoying right?" Marisol said laughing.

"Oh, wow! It took you less than 3 hours to insult me."

"Making up for lost time." She smiled. John smiled and laughed. This was how her life should have been.

"Back to the question...has this pregnancy been easier?"

"A little. I'm not on bed rest at this stage so that's an improvement."

"That's good." Marisol smiled as she cleaned Max's hand where he had been feeding the dog. "My pregnancies are always uneventful. I had an easy one with Max and so far, Emily has been easy too."

"Probably because you don't have a lot of worries." Christy replied as she cleaned up Elena. "Money worries I mean."

"Christy, are you guys having money problems?" Marisol asked.

"Not now. Thanks to your husband and him recommending Mike to some very important clients."

"Mike did great work at the apartment complex and he definitely deserved to be recommended." John replied.

"I appreciate the compliment. But all I did was install the systems." Mike said.

"No, you made me and the girls feel comfortable. And Kofi is the best. He's so professional." Mike smiled.

"That's great." Marisol smiled. She was happy that it seemed that Mike and John were bonding. "I'm glad you got more clients out of it."

"Mommy, I full." Max said interrupting her.

"Okay, baby." She smiled taking his plate away. "You definitely have daddy's appetite." She looked at John who was still eating.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Come on baby, let's clean you up." She laughed before looking at Christy and Elena. "Is Elena done?"

Christy laughed. "Not yet. Unfortunately she got her Daddy's appetite too." Mike looked over at her with his eyebrow raised. Christy laughed at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Because when I'm not pregnant, I'm pretty damn hot and you love me." Christy said smiling at him.

"Who says you're not hot when you're pregnant?"

"Oh God, you still act like this. It's disgusting." Marisol laughed.

"I bet you and John are just as bad."

"I've heard stories from his friend Randy. They're worse."

"Randy told you stories?" Marisol asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes. Just about how much you and John are very affectionate with each other. Which is how you got Max and Emily to begin with." Mike laughed.

"Randy is so a dead man." John said with a smile.

"Leave him alone. He was probably bored and nothing to do." Marisol laughed while getting up. "I'm going to get Max cleaned up." She kissed John and headed in.

It felt great to have Christy in her life again. She had missed it so much. Now all she needed was closure with her mom. Going to see her grave and asked for forgiveness for not being there. She wanted to ask Christy more about her mom but she wasn't sure it was best that she did. She didn't want to bring up bad or hurtful memories. But could she go without knowing more.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Marisol sat in the car and looked out across the peaceful green field dotted with headstones. She saw the car pull up and smiled as Christy and Mike got out. She got out of the car and grabbed Christy's hand for support and they walked down the pathway to Mama Forrester's grave. Christy looked at Marisol.<p>

"I buried her in the gray dress. The one she always wore to church. And I made sure she had a dark blue casket. Just like she wanted. She's got a picture of us in there. The day we went off to school."

Marisol nodded as they headed to it. John held one hand while Christy held the other one. Christy led them to the grave. Marisol looked at the headstone. She never thought she would be here. She let go of their hands and knelt by her mother's grave. She ran her fingers over the name. She felt the tears start to form.

"Hey, mom." She said softly. "I know you're probably shocked that I'm here. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm so sorry for everything. I know you spent time looking for me and I'm so sorry." She felt the tears fall as she couldn't hold them in anymore. "If I had known, I swear I would have found a way to come home to you. This is John. He's my husband and this is Max your grandson. John takes good care of me Mom. He loves me so much. It was just like you said I would find someday. I just knew he was the one. God, this would be so much better if you were here. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there. I should have had the chance to hold your hand and...and kiss you goodbye. Oh Mama, how am I ever supposed to carry on without you?"

John watched and held Max as Marisol talked to her mom's grave. He felt so guilty about things. This was his and his father's fault. They took her away from everything. If he had known about her mom, he would have done everything to make sure she was there. He looked at Christy and Mike with Elena. He made a promise right then to never take Marisol away from the people who loved her. He hated that she was hurting over this but he was happy that he had found her and they were a family with Max and soon Emily.

Christy handed Elena to Mike and knelt beside Marisol. She took her hand in hers and looked to Lucinda's grave. "You've got me and John and Max and Elena and Mike. We love you Marisol and we're a family. I once needed someone to be there for me. And you and your mom reached out to me. You gave me the love my own family didn't. And I can never do enough to repay that. You're my sister Marisol and we're always going to be. We will help each other carry on." Christy said. "She told me before the machines went off and they rushed us out that raising us was the best time of her life. And that we should keep going and always know that she'd be looking down on us."

Marisol nodded as Christy hugged her. "Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah." Christy hugged her again and walked over to Mike and John. She looked at them both. "Let's give her a few." They all walked back to the cars leaving Marisol alone with her mother's grave.

"I just wanted to say I miss you. But I know you're looking down and you would want me to be happy and I am. I have an amazing life with John and Max and we will have a little girl in two months. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay and that I love you." She placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and got up. "I love you mom."

She looked one more time before she walked over to where John and the others were. She had come to do what she needed. To let her heart heal and now it could.

"Ready to go?" John asked her. She nodded. John wrapped her in a hug and walked her back to the car. He looked over at Christy and Mike. "You guys can come back to the house if you want." Christy nodded and then held on to her belly as her water broke.

"Um...Mike..."

"Okay, calm down. It's okay baby."

John pulled out his cell and called Randy to come get the kids.

"Are we sure they'll be okay with him?" Christy asked Marisol.

"Randy has a daughter of his own. They'll be just fine. Don't worry. He'll bring them back to the hospital soon. You just focus on getting that little guy outta there safely."

Mike rushed Christy to the hospital while John and Marisol waited for Randy. Once he had both Max and Elena, they headed to the hospital. Marisol was excited that she was there to see Christy have the baby. Once they arrived at the hospital, they headed up to labor and delivery.

John looked at his wife as they sat down. "You aren't going into labor too are you? The last time you both were pregnant, you ended up delivering on the same day."

"I'm not in labor." Marisol laughed.

"Good. One pregnant woman at a time." He laughed. "I told Randy as soon as Christy has the baby and felt up to it, I would have him bring the kids."

"Good. I know Christy will want to see Elena. And I miss Max."

John smiled. He loved that she was such a great mom to Max. He leaned in to kiss his wife. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

Christy looked at Mike, worry on her face. She wasn't due for another two months. It was too soon. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It's too soon."

"He's going to be fine baby. You both are. Let's see what the doctor says okay?" She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you. So much and I'm proud of you for what you did for Marisol. She needs you."

"We need each other." They heard from the doorway. Marisol walked in and smiled at them. "Why don't you and John go get something to eat?"

Mike nodded and headed out. Marisol took the seat by Christy. "So, how are you and the little guy?"

"Okay I guess." Christy replied. "I'm scared though it's too early."

"Hey, things are going to be fine. Mom is looking out for us and this little girl needs someone her age to play with." Marisol smiled. "Can you believe we have children the same age? And not just that, but Max and Elena, Mike Jr. and Emily. I think we might end up in law one day."

Christy laughed a little. "That would be interesting."

"I knew I could get you laughing." Marisol smiled. "I talked to Randy. The kids are fine. Randy's teaching them how to play poker."

"What?" Christy asked shocked.

"I'm kidding. They are watching Doc McStuffin." Marisol laughed.

"That is so not nice to do to a woman in labor." Christy laughed as another contraction hit. "God, he has to be so impatient just like his father." Marisol laughed.

"It'll be fine. In a few hours, you'll have a beautiful little boy to show for it."

"Would you be his Godmother?"

"Of course."

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike and John went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. Mike sighed a little finally letting his worry show. "She's going to be fine and so will the baby."<p>

"God I hope so. She can't deal with much more tragedy in her life." Mike said. "I'm glad that she has Marisol back. Thank you for letting that happen."

"As happy as I made her, there was still something missing. And now…..now I think she's finally whole again. And I've made a new friend out of it." John said just as his cell phone went off.

Christy lay in the bed and felt the room start to spin. She put her hand to her head and Marisol looked over at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so dizzy."

"Relax." Marisol pushed the button that sumoned the nurse. She came rushing in. "There's something wrong. She 's dizzy."

"Okay, let me look." The nurse looked at the fetal monitor. "Let me get the doctor." The nurse rushed out.

"Just remain calm. Everything will be okay." Marisol reassured her.

The doctor came in and did an ultrasound and looked at the fetal monitor. She sighed a little. "Okay, we're going to give you some oxygen and prep you for surgery. I'm not happy with the way things are looking okay?" Christy nodded.

"I'm going to call John and let them know." Marisol said to her. Christy nodded as Marisol got out her phone. She pressed John's name and waited for him to answer.

"Hey baby, what's up?" John said when he picked up.

"You and Mike need to get back here."

"Why? What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"There are some complications."

"We are on our way back up." John hung up and looked at Mike. "We have to go back up."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Marisol just said they needed us." John said trying not to make Mike worry. They got on the elevator and went up to the floor just as the nurse was wheeling Christy out of the room.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"We are taking her to the delivery room." The nurse said. "If you're the father, let's go." Mike followed leaving John and Marisol waiting.

"Everything will be okay right?" Marisol asked turning to her husband.

"Everything will be okay. They have the best doctors here." He pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine."

"I called Randy. The kids are fine and having fun."

"I figured they were okay. Once we know what's happening with Christy and the baby, I will call him and tell him what's up."

"Okay." She hugged her husband a little tighter. Christy had to be okay and the baby too.

In the delivery room, Mike was sitting beside Christy gently running his fingers through her hair. She smiled up at him wearily through the oxygen mask.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"The day we met. I saw you standing in the quad talking to Marisol and I knew I had to meet you." He said smiling.

"And you came up with that lame line about losing your phone number." She laughed.

"But it got you to smile didn't it?"

"And it got Marisol to put my number in your phone." He laughed.

"That was the best day." He said. "And we've had a bunch of scary, great days since then." She smiled. He looked up at the doctor who had the baby in her hands. He was a little blue and he wasn't breathing on his own. The doctor clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it from around the baby's neck and he started to get his color back and let out a faint little cry. Mike closed his eyes and smiled a little. "We have our baby boy."

"Is…..is he okay?" Mike nodded.

"He's just fine baby." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go tell Marisol and John okay?" She nodded.

Marisol walked into the chapel of the hospital and knelt down to pray. She had to do something. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Christy. Or of Christy losing her son. She closed her eyes.

"God, I know I haven't talked to you in a while. But you have to make them okay. You can't take her away from me. And you can't take her son from her. We've been through some hard times and we've always made it together. I know you took Mama because you needed her there with you. But if you take Christy and Mike Jr., I won't have anyone left to confide in. Please don't take them from me. I need her in my life. I can't do this without her." Marisol said wiping tears from her face. She heard a voice inside her head and smiled a little. It sounded a lot like Mama Forrester. She felt that everything was going to be alright.

John walked into the chapel and saw his wife kneeling in pray. He quietly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Marisol looked up at him.

"Is Christy okay?" She asked.

"Yes both she and the baby are fine. Mike came out and told me and then he headed back in."

"Even with him being early, he's okay?"

"Yes. He will be in the hospital for a little while he gains more weight."

"How much did he weigh?"

"He weighed 3lbs. 2ozs. He will be in the NICU for a little bit but the doctor said he should be fine." She hugged John tightly. Things were finally starting to feel right to her again for the first time in a long time.

"Can I see them?" John nodded. They walked back toward Christy's room and knocked on the door. Mike answered and hugged Marisol before letting her in the room. "So, I hear you and your little boy are good."

"Yes." Christy smiled at her friend. She was happy that Marisol was there to share this with her. "The doctor said I could go and see him soon. I will have to see him in the incubator but he is going to be fine."

"I'm so glad." Marisol sat down. "I think mom is looking out for us and our little ones."

"Yeah, I think she is." Christy smiled and took Marisol's hand. "I want to see Elena."

"I will call Randy and have him bring them. Maybe introduce her to her little brother?" Marisol smiled.

"Yeah." Marisol called Randy and he said he would bring the kids.

"He said he'd bring them right down." Christy nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep while we wait? John and Mike can go get us some food." Christy smiled and nodded. Mike walked over and kissed her and John did the same with Marisol before they walked out of the room. Christy grabbed a hold of Marisol's hand and drifted into a nice sleep.

Marisol smiled as Christy slept. This was what she had missed so much. The friendship and close bond they share. Now life was the way she always imagined it.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Christy woke up a little later to Marisol sitting in the chair with Elena and Max. She smiled and raised herself up in bed a little.<p>

"There's my girl." She smiled. "Did you have a fun time?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Randy said the kids watched Doctor McStuffins and then had to doctor him and some stuff animals."

Christy laughed. "So did you see your little brother?"

"Daddy said I could later."

"Where are Mike and John?" She said as Marisol helped Elena sit on the bed.

"I don't know. They said they needed to do something." Marisol smiled as she held Max.

"So Max, did you have fun?"

"I luv Uncle Wandy. He's fun."

Christy smiled. "He said I could call him Uncle Wandy too mama." Elena said proudly.

"I think that'll be alright."

"Randy is great with kids." Marisol smiled. "Max loves to spend time with him."

"Sounds like he is." Christy smiled. She moved a little bit. "I'm ready to see my son." Christy pressed the button for the nurse.

"Yes, Mrs. Mizanin." The nurse said when she came in.

"I would like to see my son."

"Let me check with the doctor." The nurse came back in a few minutes later. "She said it was fine if you wanted to see the baby. If you will just get in the wheel chair, we can take you down to the nursery." Christy smiled and got up as easily as she could and walked toward the chair.

Mike and John stood in the jewelry story and Mike smiled as he looked at the things he'd picked out. He'd decided to get Christy a necklace with a charm on it for each of the kids. He'd gotten Elena a necklace too. John had tagged along and hadn't really decided to buy anything at first. But he'd ended up designing a set of dog tags for Marisol and Max. He would get Emily a matching set once she was born.

"I have everything. Let's go." Mike said turning to John. "Are you done?"

"I'm done."

They headed out and back to the hospital. John had told Mike that Randy was going to drop off the kids. They headed up and walked into the room and saw Marisol there with Max and Elena.

"Where's Christy?" Mike asked when he walked in.

"Daddy!" Elena said running to him. Mike smiled when he picked her up.

"Christy went to see the baby." Marisol said as she stood up with Max in her arms.

Mike smiled and looked at Elena. "Do you wanna go see your baby brother?" Elena nodded. "You guys wanna come?"

"Of course."

They headed out and down to the nursery. Mike smiled when he saw Christy inside with the baby. He lifted Elena up so she could look through the window. "That's your little brother."

"He's wittle." Elena replied.

Mike laughed. "Yes baby he is. But he will get bigger."

"Okay."

Marisol smiled at Christy and the baby. She looked at John who was holding Max. This was the way her life always should have been. She and Christy and their families together.

She looked over at John. It should have been an easy road. But the easy road wouldn't have led her to John. He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her on the temple.

"He's a beautiful baby." She heard him say as she leaned against his chest.

"He takes after his mama too." Mike smiled.

"I want to hold him Daddy."

"I know sweetie but he's too little right now. Maybe when he comes home with mommy okay? And you can help Mommy and me take care of him."

"I can help?"

"Of course. That's what big brothers and sisters do for each other."

"Mommy, I big brother." Max asked.

John smiled at his son. "You will be when mommy has your little sister in two months."

"Okay."

"I'm going to see Christy. Can you guys keep Elena?" Mike asked them.

"Yeah, we will take her home with us." Marisol said hugging him. "Tell Christy he is a beautiful baby and we will see you both in the morning."

Mike nodded and hugged Elena. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Mike headed and John and Marisol headed home with the kids. It had been a good and stressful day.

A month later

Christy and Mike were bringing Mikey home. He'd finally stabilized and had gained almost three pounds in the month he'd been in the hospital. Marisol had helped out with Elena as much as she could and she'd gone to the hospital and even got to hold the baby for a little while. She rushed around Christy's house where they were having a small get together for the baby coming home. Well, she rushed around as much as she could for being almost nine months pregnant. John smiled and walked over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you relax? Everything looks great. Randy and Adam are doing the cooking outside. And Mike called and said they were on their way. I don't want you getting too stressed out."

"I'm not stressed. I am so excited. I can never thank you enough for letting her be a part of my life again."

"Well, Dad is gone and I'm in charge. It's about time things changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm calling it quits. I am taking the majority of the money and investing it in a small yet reliable security company that I know of. Mike and I talked about it and we're going to be partners and open a franchise maybe. Adam, Randy and Wade have been in training for the last few weeks to learn to be installers. Punk took off back to Chicago and took Mason with him. And the girls that we have left have been offered generous positions by Evan and Chris. It's time. I want to be able to bring the kids and show them where Daddy works. I want to do something they can be proud of. Something I can be proud to tell them about. I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course I am." She smiled. "John, you're my husband. I support whatever decision you make and Max and I are proud of you. If you wanted to stay in the business, I would support that and I support you in this. I think it's great that you want to be partners with Mike. "

"Thanks for supporting me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could. "I will always support you." She kissed him just as the door opened.

"Isn't that how you got pregnant in the first place?" Christy said as she and Mike walked in.

Marisol smiled and helped Christy sit down in a chair. She hugged her and then Mike before she took Mike Jr. and placed him in the bassinet. "Adam and Randy are out back cooking. Their wives are at the store getting a few things."

"Good. I'm hungry." Mike replied. "John, let's head out and see how the others are."

John kissed Marisol and headed out back with Mike. Marisol smiled as she sat down by Christy. "He is a beautiful baby."

"Thanks." Christy smiled. "Don't worry, your little girl will be beautiful. How can she not be with you as her mother?"

"Thanks." Marisol laughed. "Elena and Max are playing with the others in the playroom."

"Thanks for taking care of her. I so appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I didn't mind. It got me use to taking care of two kids."

"Yeah but when Emily is born, you won't have two two-half year olds. You will have a two-half year old and a new baby."

"I'm excited. I love Max, I do. He is my first baby and my little man but I'm ready for a little girl." She looked at Christy. "Is that bad?"

"No. It's not bad at all. And you're an awesome mother." Marisol smiled.

So are you."

Mike, John, Andy and Adam came in from the outside and put the food in the kitchen. Adam and Randy smiled at the baby and hugged Christy. Marisol looked at them all. They were her family. And life was finally as it should be. Or it was beginning to be that way. She felt her daughter kick and she smiled.

"Settle down little one. Mommy loves you."

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A month and a half later...<p>

John was settling into his new life working with Mike at the security company. Mike had been impressed at how quickly John had picked up the basics and John had used some of his old contacts to land a few more major accounts. Mike Jr. was growing fast and developing like a normal baby. He was the apple of his sister Elena's eye. Christy took the kids to see Marisol almost every day. They'd become inseparable again. Like they'd never been apart at all.

"Max, please help mommy pick up." Marisol said to her son. She was three weeks from her due date and very uncomfortable.

"No, mama." Max replied. "I play."

"Maxwell John Cena, I asked you to help me pick up before Aunt Christy, Elena and Mike Jr. get here."

"No, mama."

Marisol sighed as the doorbell rang. She slowly walked over and opened it. She smiled when she saw Christy.

"You look horrible." Christy said walking in with the kids.

"Thanks." Marisol laughed. "I'm dealing with my almost three year old who has decided it is funnier to say no than help Mommy."

"Let me see what I can do." Christy said as she walked over to Max."Max...can you do Aunt Christy a big favor and pick up your toys for Mommy?" Max looked at her and nodded. Christy smiled. She turned back to Marisol and saw that she was doubled over.

"Aunt Marisol is hurt." Elena said. Christy walked over.

"Okay, let's get you to the car okay? Max, Elena, you guys stand right here and I will be right back. She helped Marisol to the car and walked back up the driveway grabbing Max, Elena and Mike Jr. She strapped them in the car and sped off toward the hospital dialing Mike's number,

"Hey baby."

"You and John need to get to the hospital. Marisol's in labor."

Mike turned to John. "That was Christy. Marisol is in labor. We need to go." John nodded and they headed to the car and then to the hospital.

Christy let Marisol out at the entrance so she could get the kids together. Marisol was taken up to labor and delivery.

"Okay, Marisol, it looks like you are about four centimeters and your water hasn't broken yet." The doctor said as he examined her. "Your blood pressure is a little high which is weird because you haven't had any complications during your pregnancy."

"Is everything okay?" Marisol asked worried.

"I think it is. But I want to do some tests and see. From the monitor everything seems normal. But I want to do an ultrasound." He left just as Christy came in with the kids.

"Is John here yet?" Marisol asked her.

"They are on the way." Christy replied as she put Max and Elena on the sofa in the room. "Wow, this is a nice delivery suite. Better than the one I had."

"This is the same one I had when I delivered Max. John's father donated a lot of money for research on premature labor. This is the Cena suite."

"I always knew you'd marry a rich, handsome man." Christy said laughing. Just then the door opened and John and Mike came rushing in.

"Thank you so much for rushing her here."

"She's my sister. I would do anything for her. We'll take the kids with us and we will be back to see you in a little while. I'm going to get them something to eat." Marisol nodded.

John turned to Marisol once Christy, Mike and the kids were gone. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm dilated four but my water hasn't broken yet and my blood pressure is a little high."

"Is it serious?"

"The doctor thinks everything is fine. But he is coming back to do an ultrasound. I hope he brings the drugs."

"Baby, you don't want them too early or they might wear off during labor."

"Right." She sighed. "I'm just ready for Emily to be born."

"I know but she will come when it's time." He kissed her on the head. "Soon we will have our daughter and our family will be perfect."

"I thought you wanted three kids?"

"I do but I mean we will have one of each."

"Right." She smiled as the doctor came in.

"Okay, Marisol, all your vital signs are good with the exception of the blood pressure. Let's do that ultrasound." He got everything out and started the scan. "Everything looks good. She is in a good position. The placenta is the right position. I see no reason why you won't deliver normally. So, let me check you again." He did the internal exam. "Alright, you are dilated six so that's good. You are moving right along and we can give you the pain meds if you want?"

"Yes, give me the drugs."

The doctor laughed and gave her the epidural. "Shouldn't be much longer now." Marisol thanked him and smiled at John.

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too. Now try and get some rest." Marisol drifted off. John went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. He stopped when he walked out and saw Christy standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Mike called Randy and Adam to help with the kids. He knew I wanted to be here. And I wanted to talk to you. We really haven't gotten a lot of time to talk." John nodded.

"I was heading to get some coffee. You wanna come?" She nodded and they headed down to the cafeteria. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you. Not just for letting Marisol back into my life. But for helping Mike boost his business. And for loving my best friend. She's really happy with you and that's all I've ever wanted for her. Was for her to find someone who loved her as much as Mike loves me."

"And he does love you. So much." Christy smiled. "You and Marisol are amazing people. Both of you and I know the separation was tough on both of you. I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Can I ask why Marisol? Why did your father have her kidnapped to begin with? I know for the call girl ring but there are hundreds of girls in Las Vegas."

"Punk, he was in charge of finding the girls, he saw Marisol talking with you and another girl. He thought she was pretty and would be perfect. There wasn't any particular reason." John sighed. "Christy, I know it was tough for you and her mother when she was gone, and I'm so sorry about that. The business at the time was all I had. I was my father's son and groomed to take over. But when Marisol walked into my life, something happened and I knew she was the one. I'm glad she has you back in her life and that you understood about everything."

"She is my sister and nothing could ever change that." She smiled. "I'm just glad that everything worked out and she is happy. We both have the lives we should. Loving husbands and kids."

"Yeah." John said as his phone rang. It was Marisol's nurse saying the baby was ready to come. "Marisol is having the baby."

Christy nodded and they headed back upstairs. Both went into the delivery room. "Alright, now that the dad is here and I assume she is the coach?"

"She is." John smiled.

"Alright. Marisol, I need a big push." Marisol nodded and did as the doctor asked.

A little while later, Marisol held her daughter in her arms. She was perfect. She was the perfect combination between John and Marisol. Just like Max.

"She's beautiful." Christy replied as she looked her. "Emily Christine. I love it."

"I always said I would name my daughter after you." Marisol smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go and let you and Emily rest. I will bring Max tomorrow to meet his little sister."

"Thank you for taking care of him." John said to her.

"It's no problem. See you guys tomorrow." She hugged Marisol and John and headed out.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

This is the final chapter of this story. We want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! We are glad that you all enjoyed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

One year later. Marisol smiled as she watched Elena, Max, Emily and Mike Jr. playing. She looked over at her husband as he stood by the pool talking to Mike, Randy, Adam and Kofi. Then she looked over at her best friend, her sister. It had been a little bit of a joke that they'd done everything together so it was no surprise when they'd both ended up pregnant shortly before Mike Jr and Emily's first birthdays. Mike and Christy were having another boy to be named Jonathan Keith. Marisol and John had gotten more than they bargained for when it was discovered that they'd be having twins. A boy, Gregory Joseph and a girl, Adeline Carissa. John had been shocked but excited.

"So, are you excited for twins?" Adam asked John.

"I am." He laughed. "But Marisol has made it clear that these are the last. No more babies."

"Well, these two do make four and that's plenty." Mike smiled.

"That's what she said." He smiled as he looked over at her as she sat by Christy. "So, Mike, are you guys going to have anymore?"

"Oh no. She told me this was absolutely the last one. I go in for a vasectomy the week after he's born." John laughed. "But that's okay. With all the complications she had with Elena and Mikey, I just hope this is a normal uneventful pregnancy."

"I'm sure it will be." Randy replied.

"Marisol might have been talking to Christy. She told me she wants me to have a vasectomy also. But I told her I would because four kids are a lot." He smiled and looked over at her.

Marisol smiled at John and then turned her attention back to Christy. "So, has everything been good so far?"

"Yeah. But I usually don't have complications into the second trimester. What about you?"

"So far so good." Marisol smiled. "I usually have uneventful pregnancies. But then again I've never carried twins before." She laughed and looked at the kids. "I never thought I would have this after I was taken. I never thought I would see you again nor have a family of my own with a man I love more than anything. I just wished my mom could have seen the kids."

Christy smiled. "She sees them. And she's proud of you. You're a great mom, an awesome wife and you're happy. That's everything she ever wanted for you. For both of us." Marisol smiled.

"You give the best pep talks."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Ladies, the lunch is ready." John said walking over.

"Get the kids." Marisol said to him. He walked over and picked up Emily and Mike Jr. Max and Elena followed and everyone was soon seated at the table.

Christy stood up. "I want to say something before we start."

"Go ahead." John replied.

"A few years ago, I lost one of the people who meant the most to me in the world. I never thought I would ever see her again. And then by some miracle, I got her back. But I got so much more than that. I gained a family. You all have come to mean more to me than you know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you guys. And however it happened, I'm glad you guys met Marisol and I'm glad you're all a part of my life."

Everyone smiled when Christy was done. John looked around at everyone. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

"I do." Marisol said as she stood up. "A few years ago, I never thought I would get this chance. But now I have everything I could have ever wanted. I have my best friend back and she has a wonderful family. I have my wonderful husband and my children. And I have great friends who have become my family over the last few years. I love you all and I know I wouldn't be here without you. To family."

"To family." Everyone said.

Later, Marisol sat and watched as everyone played in the pool. Well, everyone but Christy. They had all become a family in their own weird little way. She smiled as Mike swam over to the side of the pool where Christy was sitting with her feet in the water and kissed her. John walked over to her, dripping wet from the pool. Marisol smiled and kissed him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She smiled.

"How everything's perfect."

"And that is what you deserve." He smiled. "I want you to have everything."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have everything I could want. Two great kids and two more on the way. Great friends, a beautiful home, and a loving husband that I love more than anything. You have given me everything. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "You are my world. You have given me everything I ever wanted. Our children, friends. My life is complete because I have you in it."

"Wow that was so sweet and a little cheesy." She laughed. "But I love it."

He laughed. "I think I've been hanging out with Mike for too long."

"I heard that!" Mike said causing John and Marisol to laugh.

"Well, it's kinda true." Marisol said. "My best friend has you turned into a big ball of mush!"

"That's okay. I like my man mushy." Christy smiled.

Marisol smiled back. "I bet."

"What? Don't you like a mushy husband?"

"I do but I can't picture John being anything but how he has always been. Tough but kind. A little danger but always sweet to me."

Christy had to smile. Marisol had found her soul mate like she had found Mike. They had the happy life they always talked about having.

Please Review!


End file.
